From This Day Forward
by Cybelluk
Summary: Thinking he has found true love things never seem to turn out with a happy ever after ending for Dick.Thanks to the amazing music and voices of Ryan and Dan for the inspiration.Thanks to DC comics for inventing the main characters.


**FROM THIS DAY FORWARD.**

Dick knocked on the kitchen door and entered without waiting to be invited. He couldn't quite bring himself to just walk in with out knocking as he had been told he could.

The warm scent of baking assaulted his nostrils.

"Oh boy Mrs B that smells good."

"Hello dear. Come in and sit, Terri is upstairs still she shouldn't be more than a few minutes, especially if she has heard you arrive." Mrs Bergstrom was lifting a tray from the oven. She turned and placed it on a trivet on the work surface. "Would you like a coffee, or some tea maybe?" She automatically switched the kettle on.

"A coffee would be good thanks." Dick pulled himself up onto a high stool at the breakfast bar.

Mrs Bergstrom put down her oven gloves and looked at Dick

"Goodness what have you done? That's a proper shiner you have there." She put a finger under Dicks chin lifting his head.

"It's not as bad as it looks honest. I was sparring with Bruce in the gym, and well you know accidents and all that."

"Hmm it seems to me like you have been having quite a few 'accidents' of late." Mrs Bergstrom commented.

"Oh you know occupational hazard. Bruce is going for another belt and he needs a sparring partner. I just wasn't quick enough this time. He did feel really bad about it. I just put some of my cream on and the bruise came out pretty quickly."

"I don't know you men." Mrs Bergstrom began to make Dick a coffee. I hope you don't mind instant but the coffee maker died a death this morning."

"No that's fine thanks."

"Can I persuade you to have a slice of my fruit loaf with that?" She smiled. "Fresh baked this morning."

Dick grinned.

"Ooh well I don't know, maybe a small slice." He grinned.

"Right." Mrs Bergstrom cut a thick slice knowing Dick's 'small slice'.

"Hi sweetie." Terri bounced into the kitchen. "I see Moms feeding you up again." Terri stopped dead in her tracks. "Dick what have you done to your eye?"

"I was sparring with Bruce and well it was an accident."

Dick hated having to fabricate a story like this but as yet he was torn as to whether or not to reveal the true reason behind his recent spate of injuries. This recent black eye being as a result of a skirmish with a gang of armed robbers at diamond dealers in the city. Bruce too was nursing sore ribs.

"Oh you will have to be more careful. Does it hurt?" Terri put her finger under his chin and lifted his head as her Mom had done. She gently brushed the swelling with her other hand.

"No not really, like I told your Mom I used some of the cream I had and it brought the bruise out straight away. It probably looks worse than it actually is." Dick told her taking her hand in his.

"Hmm." Terri did not sound convinced.

"Are you going to have a drink before you head off?" Terri's Mom asked.

"I might as well, and may I have a slice of that fruit loaf too."

"Of course. Dick is it ok?"

Dick nodded holding up his thumb and first finger to his lips in a gesture of approval, his mouth being full.

"What are you planning?" Mrs Bergstrom asked as she opened the oven door to remove another batch of cakes.

"Oh we're meeting the other guys at the mall and then doing a bit of shopping. We thought we would go have lunch together. Then we can decide what else to do after." Dick told her.

"That sounds nice. By the way Terri, make sure you make an appointment for the optician whilst you are out. You keep putting it off. Dick will you remind her?"

"Ok. Why do you need to?" Dick turned to Terri

"Oh I keep getting a head ache and I just wondered if it was the fact I'm on the computer all day, maybe I just need some glasses for work." Terri explained.

"Oh right. Well I'll be sure to remind you." Dick swallowed the last of his coffee. "You ready?" He slid off the stool and stood waiting for Terri to finish her drink too.

"Yup, just let me grab my purse."

Terri waved to the waiting group as they approached them.

"Yoo hoo." She called as she picked up her pace. Dick hurried after her.

"Emma is running a bit late." Tina told them. "But tell me what's new."

"How late?"

"Oh about fifteen minutes, you know Emma."

"Too right." Dick laughed.

Terri fell into a dialogue with the other three girls. Dick and the other guys did likewise as they waited Emma's arrival.

"Oh goodness I thought I would never get here." Emma puffed as she ran up to them. "I'm so sorry but I got caught by a neighbour and I just couldn't get away. She always seems to wait for me then insists on me doing something or other for her. She drives Mum wild at times too." Emma explained. "I know she is old but she doesn't seem to understand when you say you have to meet someone."

"I suppose it will come to us all in time. Maybe we will be the same." Kent pointed out. Being a male nurse he had dealt with many elderly people in his time.

"Heaven forbid!"

"Ok girls where are we going first? We may as well get your shopping done first because there will be no hope of us guys looking for anything if we don't." John laughed. The other guys nodded in agreement.

"Well we thought we could just browse?" Tina suggested. "I need some shoes, and Amy needs some work clothes, don't you?"

"Yes. What about you Terri?"

"I could do with looking for some new underwear."

"And don't forget to call into the opticians." Dick reminded her. "Well guys that pretty much ties the day up don't you think?"

"Yup. I guess we are just here to carry the bags again." John B said with a serious look on his face. "Hey Dick where you get that black eye? You not doing as Terri tells you again?"

"Funny. Nope it was Bruce…I know he was beating me up again. Actually he is hoping to get his fourth degree black belt in hapkido and he was using me as a sparring partner. Seeing as I'm not as advanced as he is…well this was the result." Dick pointed to his face.

The girls linked arms and headed off down the mall, the guys following behind.

"I sometimes wonder why we come on these trips; I mean it nearly always turns out to be a shopping trip for the girls. Woe betide we want to go look at anything." John chuckled.

"Maybe we can sneak off if we see something, like, look lets dodge into the game shop." Kent side stepped into the store, the others following. "Wonder how long it will take for them to notice we are missing?"

"Oh ages yet." Dick grinned as he moved to browse through the new game section.

"Oi! What are you doing sneaking off like that; we thought we had lost you." Amy called through the door. Come on." She beckoned to them.

The guys followed her feigning sheepishness.

They caught up with the others. Terri took Dicks arm and the other girls each took one of the others arms.

"That's it, we're rumbled." Peter pretended to be afraid, shaking.

They carried on down past several shops the girls stopping to peruse the window displays.

"I want to look in here." Tina announced as they came to a shoe store. The group veered left into the store.

They emerged having spent almost half an hour, Tina with a carrier bag bearing the shops logo.

"Come on girls lets go get some lunch in the food court." John B protested as they waited outside another dress store.

"Ok I have to agree I'm in need of a drink." Lisa concurred.

John B wiped the sauce from his burger from his mouth with a napkin after swallowing the last bite.

"So, where we heading off to next?"

"I still need to get some new underwear." Terri pointed out. "I saw a store just over there, I think, that had some lovely stuff." She pointed.

"Ok lingerie next stop."

"Come help me look." Terri tugged at Dick's sleeve.

"You want me to come in there with you?" Dick stepped back.

"Why not what's the problem?" Terri urged.

"Oh if I have to." Dick reluctantly gave in, following her into the store.

The other guys laughed at his apparent embarrassment. What they failed to realise was that Dick was not actually embarrassed in any way.

"I want something pretty." Terri informed him. "You know bra and panties. Then I need some what I call everyday pants."

"Pretty or sexy?" Dick asked her grinning.

"They can be both."

Dick wandered off into the store as Terri looked for her 'everyday pants'. Finding the ones she wanted she looked for Dick, and weaved her way around the displays towards him.

"How about these?" Dick held up a set for her inspection. "They look pretty to me."

"Wow they are lovely, have they a set in my size." Terri stooped to look on the rack.

"Er, I think these are your size." Dick nudged her.

Terri stood up and checked the label.

"How did you know my size? No don't tell me."

Dick tapped the side of his nose as he handed her the hanger with the lingerie.

"Would madam like to see some other items?" Dick adopted a very correct British accent.

"I wouldn't mind another couple of sets."

Dick wandered around the stand.

"How about these." He held up another hanger.

"Oh they're lovely too. You have a good eye."

"Thanks just don't tell the others."

"Ok I promise. Have they got this in another colour?"

"How about this?" Dick held up a pale mauve set.

"Oh yes. Thank you. I had better go pay for these before I spend too much."

Dick followed her to the checkout, as she delved in her purse Dick handed the assistant a card. The assistant had swiped the card before Terri had realised what was happening. Dick signed the slip. The assistant placed the purchases in a box and then a carrier before handing it to Terri.

"Dick you didn't have to pay for them." She admonished him.

"Oh don't worry about it. Surely I can buy my girl something nice now and then."

"Sweet heart you always pay when ever we go out anywhere. I feel bad allowing you to."

"Well don't. I like being able to. Imagine had I still been in the circus, I might have had to rely on you to pay." Dick smiled. "Come on you still have to make an appointment to see the optician."

The telephone jangled making Dick jump. He had been absorbed in a report.

"Dick Grayson." He announced into the receiver.

"Dick it's me Terri. Look I'm sorry for ringing you at work but I need to tell you something important."

"It's alright; I don't mind it being you. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you on the phone but can you come over after work?"

"Yes, no problems, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm not at work. Look I will explain when you get here."

"I'm intrigued, ok see you tonight sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Terri cut the call and Dick slowly lowered the receiver back onto its cradle. He stood and gazed out of the window for a few moments but not 'seeing' anything as he contemplated what was so important. He turned away from the window and headed through the connecting door to Bruce's office.

"Hi, you busy?" He asked as Bruce looked up.

"Never too busy for you, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but Terri just called she wants me to go over tonight as she has something important to tell me. She wouldn't tell me over the phone. Anyway how'd you know something was wrong?"

"Oh I could just tell by the way you spoke and it's written all over your face." Bruce smiled gently as he indicated Dick should sit on the sofa across the other side of the office. Bruce came across and sat in the chair beside him.

"So she gave no indication as to what was wrong?"

"No, just that she needed to speak to me face to face."

"Dare I suppose that she may be pregnant?" Bruce suggested looking Dick in the eye.

"Well if she is it's the immaculate conception." Dick looked alarmed. "She doesn't believe in sex before marriage and have I respected her wishes, difficult as it's been at times."

"Hmm, I seem to remember you saying something about that before. In that case I don't have a clue. Do you want to get away early?"

"Well I thought I would leave around five if you don't mind?"

Bruce glanced at his watch.

"You could go now. Although wont she be at work?"

"No she said she was home. I don't know what to do."

"Look its half two now so call her and tell her you are on your way over now." Bruce stood up, holding his hand out to Dick to pull him to his feet.

"You sure?"

"Yes go on before I change my mind." Bruce laughed as he guided Dick back towards his office with an arm around his shoulders.

Dick knocked on the rear door of the Bergstrom's home and entered.

"Hi it's only me." He called out.

Mr Bergstrom appeared. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Come on through to the lounge lad."

Dick followed him; he felt a hollow space grow in the pit of his stomach. Mr Bergstrom not being at work at this time of day did not bode well.

Terri was sat on the sofa, her eyes were red rimmed.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll go check on your Mom. She's having a lay down." He informed Dick.

Dick slid onto the sofa beside Terri and put his arm around her.

"Is your Mom ill?"

Terri shook her head.

"Whatever's wrong, please you have me worried now seeing you like this."

Terri dropped her head against Dick's shoulder.

"Dick please just hold me tight for a while."

Dick folded her into his arms and hugged her close. He buried his face into her hair.

Terri pulled away from him after what had seemed an age. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand then took Dick's hands in hers.

"Listen." She began. "This isn't easy, but well, you know I was having headaches and I went to see the optician, right."

Dick nodded.

"Well he sent me to see a specialist at the hospital. I didn't say anything to you because you were busy and I didn't want to worry you."

Dick nodded again

"Anyway I got referred to another specialist and they did a scan." Her grip tightened on Dick's hands. "It showed I had a tumour." A tear slowly slipped from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. "Dick they did tests and it's malignant, they say they can't cure it and I probably only have a few months left to live." She finished off in a rush.

Dick stared at her, showing no initial emotion as he tried to digest what she had just told him. Then a wave of disbelief past over his face.

"Are they s…sure?" He stammered at last. "I mean really sure."

"Dick I'm sorry, I didn't say anything before because I was so sure it was just my eyesight but yes."

Dick dropped his head to stare at the floor.

"Look I understand if you want to call it a day. I wouldn't want to…" her voice trailed away.

"You think I would want to break up with you?" Dick snapped his head up to look at her. "I love you and I want to be here for you not run at the first difficulty. How could you ever believe I would do that?"

"I..." Terri tried to speak but her tears prevented her.

Dick again wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He felt numb. He was sure he was having a bad dream.

It was beginning to grow dark outside. Dick became aware of movement elsewhere in the house. Mr Bergstrom came into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but I thought you may like a drink." He placed a tray with a couple of steaming mugs and a plate of home made cookies on the table.

"Thanks Dad." Terri extricated herself from Dick's arms and rubbed her face. "I'm ready for a drink. How's Mom?"

"She's asleep, the tablets the doctor gave her finally worked."

Dick picked up one of the mugs.

"Thanks Mr B."

"It's alright. It's been a bit of a difficult few days. I'm not sure where we go from here."

"Well if there's anything at all I can do to help, you know, just talking or something, please ask."

"Oh I'm sure we will. You've become part of our family now." Mr Bergstrom assured him. "I'll leave you two alone again, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

"Thanks Dad."

"Terri look I'll have to drink this and get home, although I'm loathed to leave you."

"No it's alright I understand. You will have to break the news to Bruce and Alfred for me anyway."

"Oh boy, that's not going to be easy. How do we tell the guys?"

"Oh Dick it's not easy. Look why don't we invite them all over to yours and break it to them there."

"Ok I'll get on it first thing tomorrow." Dick placed his mug back on the table. "Come here." He pulled Terri to him again and kissed her passionately. "We'll get through this. I'm here for you all the way."

"Ok come on." Terri pulled away after returning the kiss. "Go before I'm tempted to ask you to stay." She pushed him gently.

Dick stood and went to the door. He hesitated, looking back to where Terri still sat.

"Go, I can't bear to come and see you off; it's too hard right now. Go."

Dick walked through the house to the kitchen, saying his adieu's to Mr Bergstrom.

He climbed into his car and started the engine. He backed out of the drive and set off along the road heading home.

As he approached the Wayne estate instead of pulling into the drive he carried on past heading for the outskirts of the estate. He eventually pulled over onto the verge and got out.

He set off towards the cliffs that overlooked the sea on the very edge of the estate. The wind ruffled his hair and the sound of the occasional gull pierced the night. He followed the well used path towards the cliffs. He could smell the sea, salty in the air.

He stepped from between some high bushes and found himself on the edge. In the distance the moon shone, casting its reflection on the sea, the waves catching up that reflection and tossing it onto the shore.

Dick folded his legs beneath him and sat crossed legged gazing out over the water. In the far distance he could see the blinking of the light from a buoy, mingling with the stars on the horizon. The faint sound of the bell echoed softly in between the shush of the waves.

A shooting star streaked across the sky and he made a silent wish.

He sat so still and silent that eventually some of the timid creatures of the night ventured out, sniffing the air to see who was intruding on their time. A bat circled above him pausing in its hunt for its nightly feast, almost as if it was making sure he was alright.

Dick moved and looked at his watch; he had been sat for a couple of hours. He stood up shaking the stiffness out of his legs, his trousers were damp.

He made his way back to the car and headed back to the house.

"Dick, are you alright?" Bruce entered the darkened lounge, the remains of the fire the only illumination.

Dick was stood gazing out of the window, not seeing anything. He didn't react to Bruce's question. Bruce approached him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he said gently.

Dick turned to look at Bruce, his face pale in the gloom. He couldn't speak.

"Come on, tell me. What's happened? She hasn't broken up with you has she."

Dick shook his head still unable to find his voice.

"You're worrying me now. Please Dick what's the matter?"

Dick drew in a huge breath.

"Terri is going to die." He finally managed to say.

Bruce looked at him in sheer amazement.

"What! How! No!"

"She's been complaining of headaches lately and she went to the opticians. That's how they found the tumour. She didn't tell me about all the tests and stuff because she didn't think it as anything and didn't want to worry me."

Dick rushed the explanation.

"She has a brain tumour?"

"Yes, she says it's inoperable and they can't do any other treatments either because of where it is."

"Oh no, how long…?" Bruce let the question trail off.

"She says they reckon a few months at least given the growth rate of the tumour." Dick looked at Bruce his face betraying how lost he felt.

"Bruce." Dick's voice cracked with emotion.

Bruce pulled Dick to him and hugged him close.

"Come on kid cry. Let it all out. Then you can be better able to deal with what ever comes."

"I can't." Dick's voice was muffled. "I can't, I just feel…numb." Dick made no effort to pull away from Bruce's embrace. He needed to draw strength from it.

"You can, don't bottle it all up like you did after you lost your parents. No ones going to judge you, I'm here; you know I'll support you."

"Bruce I….I. Oh this can't be happening. Bruce…" Dick shuddered as the tears began to flow. Bruce tightened his hold.

"That's it let it all out, its ok I've got you." He added as Dick caught hold of his jumper, clinging to him as if he needed Bruce to hold him up.

Bruce could feel Dicks distress as his body shook with each renewed bought of tears. He manoeuvred Dick gently over to the sofa and made him sit down, never taking his arms from around him. Dick curled his legs up under him and huddled closer to Bruce. Bruce was reminded of the time when one year after the death of Dick's parents he had finally succumbed to the grief and sought the same kind of comfort.

Dick lifted his head to look at Bruce.

"I'm so…so sorry." He hiccupped.

"What for?" Bruce admonished him softly. "You needed to get it out of your system."

Dick didn't move but sat his chest heaving from the effort his emotional outburst had brought about.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Hey it's all part of the job." Bruce tried to sound more upbeat. "Look why don't you go to bed and we can look at this with clearer heads in the morning. Things may not seem so bad in the light of day."

Dick nodded and sat up, reluctantly releasing himself from the security of Bruce's embrace.

"You go up; I'll look in on you later." Bruce assured him.

"Ok." Dick unfolded his legs and getting up from the sofa he headed towards the door as if he was on remote control.

Bruce watched him go, his heart heavy. He found it difficult to see Dick go through so much pain again. He rubbed his face with his palms.

Dick was sat at the table in the kitchen when Bruce entered.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" He asked him as he joined him.

"On and off, it was difficult."

"I understand."

Alfred placed a mug of coffee in front of Bruce. Bruce raised an eyebrow in question.

"Master Dick has apprised me of the situation. It's all extremely upsetting I have to say." Alfred told him.

"Well we have a lot to discuss and we can't just take the word of her doctors as final. At least I can get the leading oncologist's opinion. What's the use of all my money if I can't put it to good use?"

"I guess we can only hope for a miracle." Dick stared into the bottom of his coffee mug.

"They do sometimes happen." Alfred said quietly.

"What are your plans for today?" Bruce asked.

"Well Terri said she didn't want any special treatment and that we all had to carry on as normal. So I guess I'm coming into work." Dick shrugged. "Although we have to tell the rest of the gang. I might see I we can get them all together here tonight, Terri wants to tell them herself."

"That's fair enough, but are you sure you feel up to work having not slept?"

"Bruce I think I would go crazy if I don't. At least it might take my mind off things for a while."

"Alright, listen, come in with me. If you decide it's too much I'll bring you back."

"Ok, that sounds fair. Cheers. Is there any coffee left in the pot Alfred?"

"Bruce, Dick looks rather pale. Is he alright?" Betty asked with some concern as Dick past her to go into his office.

Bruce hesitated, waiting for Dick to get in to the office. Dick turned.

"Bruce would you tell them? I would appreciate it." He went into his office and closed the door behind him.

Betty and Margaret looked at Bruce expectantly.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid he had some bad news. It seems Terri has a malignant brain tumour and it isn't curable. They don't know how long she has but its probably only months."

"You mean they can't operate or use chemo or something." Margaret asked.

"Apparently not. I am going to call in a few favours to see if we can get something done, but obviously it will depend on Terri and her family in the long run if we manage to find a way to help her."

"Oh Bruce poor Dick he must be devastated. Her family too, she's so young."

"I think he's still in shock right now, although he did have a good weep last night."

"We'll keep an eye on him, don't you worry, wont we Margaret?" Betty offered.

"Actually I would appreciate that, I want to slip out later. I want to have a word in person with Terri and her family I feel I should if I'm to offer my help. I don't want Dick to know about it yet."

"Of course, our lips are sealed." Both women ran their finger across their lips.

Dick lifted the receiver from its cradle and held it in his fist; he rested his elbow on the table and his mouth on the back of his hand. The finger of his other hand hovered above the keyboard. He replaced the hand set and then picked it up again and dialled a number.

"Ho hi, could I speak to Tina please." He drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited to be connected.

"Tina, forgive me for calling you at work but I wanted to see if you were free tonight…. Good can you come over my place? Its very important … Well Terri has something she wants to tell you all… No she wants to tell you so it wouldn't be fair if I said anything… Oh cheers…. Look can you let the other girls know? … You're an angel… I'm gonna call the guys now…yes… I'm ok just tired I didn't sleep too well… About eight be alright? … Great see you tonight then. Byeee."

Dick severed the connection without replacing the receiver and dialled again.

"Antonio, is Peter home? … Cheers … Peter hi, look can you make it over to my place for about eight tonight? … Well its rather important … Terri wants to tell you all something else I wouldn't ask at such short notice… Tina is ringing all the other girls for me… I said I wouldn't tell, Terri wants to be the one who tells you…You'll ring John B and John… Thanks… that will help a lot. I'll try and ring Kent, do you know what shift he is on… ear lies… Ok I'll see if they will page him for me… Yes Peter it that important. Ok Thanks so much. I'll see you tonight. Oh I don't see why Antonio shouldn't come too. Yup see you tonight."

Again Dick cut the connection and re dialled.

"Could you page Kent Mackintosh for me please?" He asked the receptionist who answered. "I'll wait thank you." Dick scribbled aimlessly on the notepad as he waited. "Kent, I'm ever so sorry for calling you at work but is it possible for you to get up to my place for about eight tonight … Well Terri wants to tell you all something and the others are coming… Great thanks… Ok I know you're busy so I'll let you get on. See you tonight."

He noticed he has an SMS on his mobile. He tapped the keyboard to bring up the message.

_Reached the girls they will be there at eight Luv Tina x_

Dick's shoulders sagged. He felt so tired he began to wonder why he had said he would come into work. He turned his attention to the project he had been working on and tried to get his mind to focus.

"Dick, I have to pop out for a while, ok? I hopefully won't be long, can you hold the fort?" Bruce asked him popping his head round the connecting door.

"Yep, no problems." Dick looked up. "Where you going?" He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'll see you later." Bruce disappeared without answering Dick's enquiry.

"Huh." Dick mumbled as he got up and walked across to the sofa taking the file he had been working on with him. He settled himself comfortably into the corner and put his feet on the edge of the low coffee table.

"I shouldn't be long Margaret, keep an eye on Dick will you? He looks absolutely shattered. I asked him to hold the fort but would you keep any calls or anybody away?"

"Of course you can rely on us you know that." Margaret told him looking at Betty for confirmation. Betty nodded.

Bruce waved in thanks as the door to the elevator slid shut.

"It's rather quiet in there." Betty remarked. "I'll pop in and see if Dick wants anything, a coffee maybe."

"Good idea, I'll go brew a fresh pot."

Betty opened the door to Dick's office quietly and smiled to herself. Dick was still sat on the sofa but his head had dropped to one side and he was snoring gently, the file had dropped to the floor, pages scattered.

Betty slipped back into the reception area and motioned to Margaret, holding her finger to her lips, to follow her back into the office.

Margaret gathered the papers together and placed them back on the desk then came back and assisted Betty to gently swing Dick's legs onto the sofa.

Dick murmured softly but didn't wake. He rolled onto his side.

Betty removed his shoes and Margaret covered him with the throw from the back of the sofa. Then she went and switched off the main lights before she pulled the blinds throwing the room into semi darkness. Margaret closed down Dick's computer terminal.

Both women tiptoed out of the office pulling the door softly.

Bruce pulled the car into the Bergstrom's drive. He sat for a few moments composing himself before getting out and heading for the door.

His visit was not unannounced. He had called earlier to arrange this visit.

He raised his hand to ring the door bell a little hesitantly. This was not going to be easy. He rang the bell and after a few moments Terri opened the door to him.

"Come in Bruce." She stood back to allow him access.

As Bruce past her he turned and gave her a brief hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Mom and Dad are in the conservatory, this way." She led him through the house.

They stepped through the French doors into the conservatory and Mr Bergstrom rose to great Bruce. He held out his hand in formal greeting.

"Mr Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce, I think we can drop any formalities given the situation, and with Dick dating Terri."

"It's William, well Bill, and my wife Cathy." He held his hand out towards her. "Although Dick calls us Mr and Mrs B." He smiled.

Bruce shook Bill's hand and then Cathy's.

"Please sit down." Cathy invited him indicating one of the wicker sofas. "Would you like a coffee or something."

"Thank you that would be nice."

"I'll make it Mom." Terri offered turning to go back into the house.

"How's Dick." Cathy asked with concern. "He seemed as if he took the news pretty well, but …" her question trailed away.

"He was distressed when he arrived home and he didn't sleep much, but that's to be expected." Bruce told her. "It must be so difficult for the both of you, and Josh of course. He added.

"It is… I still can't quite believe its happening." Bill nodded.

"Look, I will get straight to the point. I don't want you to think I am in any way being patronising but I am here to offer whatever assistance I can." Bruce sat forward. "First of all Dick doesn't know I am here and I would prefer for now he doesn't find out. Secondly, I have certain 'connections' and I am offering you the opportunity to utilise the very best Oncology experts in the world. I know what you have been told but maybe, and I understand it is a slim chance, they can offer some hope of a treatment." Bruce paused to let what he had said sink in. "I'm doing this for Dick and for Terri, whom I have grown very fond of, knowing how hard it is to lose a loved one. I am also offering to cover Terri's medical bills." Bruce held up his hand. "I don't' see the point of having all my billions if I can't put them to good use and to help the people I care about. I already a patron of and donate to several charities but they say charity begins at home and I can't get any closer to it than this."

Mr and Mrs Bergstrom sat in silence not quite knowing how to react.

"Bruce!" Terri rushed across to him and flung her arms around his neck hugging and kissing him. "You are such a lovely man, not a bit like the media would have us believe."

"Terri!" her Mom said with some alarm at Terri's show of affection.

"It's alright, I really don't mind." Bruce smiled softly as Terri sat beside him.

"Mr Wayne, Bruce…we couldn't possibly accept…it's far too generous…I don't know quite what to say." Bill started.

"Just say yes." Bruce again smiled.

Bill bowed his head and a tear slid down Cathy's cheek.

"Thank you… Bruce." Cathy managed to say her voice choked with emotion. "If it maybe gives Terri another chance then its fine by me. If it doesn't then maybe someone else will benefit in the long run." She concluded.

"That's a very noble thought." Bruce agreed. He turned to Terri.

"Now then young lady, what about you? What is it you would most like to do with your last few months?"

Terri looked at him puzzled.

"Well what have you wanted to achieve, what's your dreams and aspirations? I dunno, fly in a hot air balloon see the Seven Wonders of the World, anything."

Terri sat in silent contemplation for a few moments.

"I used to have a lot of dreams; I wanted to be a ballet dancer once then I wanted to learn to fly a plane, but you know what I really want now is to die as Mrs Grayson."

Bruce's eyebrows rose with a little surprise.

"You mean you want to marry Dick?"

"Yes."

"I think that's something you will have to ask of him yourself." Bruce smiled gently at her. "Then if he agrees to marry you I hope you will allow me to foot the bill. I know it is usually the bride's father who pays for it but it will be my gift to both of you."

"Bruce! You are too generous." Terri again hugged him.

"We will have to discuss what arrangements you would like once we know if it's on or not."

"I'm coming over to your place tonight to tell the gang the news, I can also ask Dick then; it might help dilute the bad news."

"That's a lovely idea."

The elevator doors shissed open and Bruce stepped into the reception area. Margaret and Betty were busy. Glancing up Margaret acknowledged him.

"How's Dick been?" Bruce indicated with his head towards the office door.

"He fell asleep bless him." Betty told him. "We made him comfy and left him."

"That's good. He hardly slept last night so I'm hardly surprised."

"It's not going to be easy for him." Margaret sympathised. "Its awful news."

"I know. It's…well to be honest I was getting quite fond of her too."

The two women nodded in agreement.

"Ok I had better get back to the grindstone. Any messages while I was out?"

"No, it's been very quiet."

"Good good." Bruce disappeared into his office.

"I'll be upstairs Alfred. Just send everyone up would you please."

"Of course Sir, but don't you want to eat first?"

"I'm not hungry right now, maybe later."

Alfred gave Dick a disapproving look

"You need to keep your strength up. You have a lot to deal with right now."

"Alfred I appreciate your concerns but, well, I really just don't think I could eat right now."

"Very well young man. I do understand. Shall I bring some refreshments up when your friends arrive?"

"Thanks Alfred. That would be nice. Oh Terri should be here soon too." Dick looked at his watch.

"Very good sir." Alfred turned and walked slowly away. He too was concerned for Dick and also for Terri. He too had become quite fond of the young woman who had stolen Dick's heart.

Dick switched the TV on, flung himself into the large fireside chair and surfed aimlessly through the channels. He was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Hi!" Terri stuck her head around the door.

"Hi" Dick greeted her shuffling himself upright from the slouched position he had ended up in.

Terri skipped across the room and jumped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him long and hard. Dick responded equally, holding her tight with one arm and pushing his finger of the other hand into her hair, preventing her from breaking the embrace.

"Phew! That was some kiss" Terri breathed as she finally broke away.

Dick smiled at her. He still held her close. Terri leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, the nose and again on the lips.

"Hey you two break it up you have company" John B admonished playfully as he breezed into the room with the others in tow.

Terri sat upright but didn't leave Dicks lap.

"Hi guys." She greeted laughing at John B's chastisement.

"Hey you." Dick waved in greeting. "Come in and grab a pew."

The friends took up seats in their favourite places.

'_Budge up…. Oi….aw come sit on my knee…Huh I see I'm on the floor again!'_

The banter continued until they had settled.

Terri stood up and so did Dick who moved across to the window. Terri sat back down on the edge of the chair, her hands clasped together on her knees.

"Ok so what's the big news that's so important." Kent asked glancing over with some concern at Dick who was staring out of the window. "Don't tell me you are going to get married."

"What! Are you?" Amy chirped.

Terri waved her hand to halt their speculations. "I'll get to that later."

"Ok, please listen carefully because I don't think I could go through this more than once, and I would kinda appreciate it if we didn't dwell on the subject once I've told you. Please."

The gang all nodded, watching Terri attentively.

"Right. Well the thing is… boy this isn't easy…you know I have been having a few headaches of late? Well I have had some test done and….well….I have a brain tumour. It's inoperable and they can't treat it. Bottom line is I don't have all that long to live. A few months at least." Terri blurted out dropping her head to look at the floor.

There was an uncomfortably loud silence as the guys tried to absorb the information, their mouth agog with shock.

Before they could react further Terri held out her hand towards Dick, who was fighting his emotions still staring from the window.

"Dick sweetheart come here." Terri called gently.

Dick turned and walked slowly back to Terri. She took his hand in hers and pulled him down to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Dick I have something I want to ask you. I was asked what I would most want to do in the time I have left and I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do." She turned to face him. "Dick, will you marry me?"

Dick gazed down on Terri's expectant face.

"Yes." He managed to say eventually.

"You are sure?" Terri pressed him.

"Yes. I only hesitated because couldn't get the answer out, not because I wasn't sure. Yes I would be proud, honoured and privileged to marry you."

Terri jumped up and hugged him. The others still sat opened mouthed trying to take everything in.

"Ok everyone, it looks as if we have a lot to plan. First of all will you girls be bridesmaids?"

Lisa looked up, she had tears running down her face, as the other three girls had.

"Oh this is so sad and romantic at the same time. You can count me in."

Everyone hugged Dick and Terri and commiserated and congratulated them enthusiastically.

"You know Tara is going to be devastated." Tina laughed as she wiped away a tear still blinking on her cheek.

"Why's that?" Terri asked puzzled.

"Well she has always said she was going to marry Dick when she was old enough."

"Aw that's so sweet. Well maybe if she was a bridesmaid too it would appease her."

"Huh I think there will be more than one broken heart in Gotham when the news gets out." Peter pointed out.

"Your not wrong there." Everyone agreed.

"Phew. That was hectic." Dick sighed as the last of the gang disappeared.

"Yes but at least now they all know and they were really good about it."

"You know, this asking me to marry you."

"Yes?"

"Well you know we were kinda engaged already."

"Were we?"

"Huhuh. I gave you my scarf, my diklo, remember. I told you it was the way a gypsy man showed a girl he wanted to marry her."

"You did, yes I remember. Oh Dick."

"I suppose I will have to take you shopping now."

"What for."

"Well I am guessing you would like an engagement ring." Dick grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." Terri said as she again smothered him in kisses.

"Ok, well Terri, I want you to tell me what you would like for your wedding day. What arrangements would you like to make."

"I don't know, I feel a bit awkward letting you pay for everything. I wouldn't want to seem greedy."

"My dear, you could hardly be described as that. I have come to an arrangement with your father so don't worry about any of that. Just concentrate on what you want."

"Well Dick has already said it's up to me and he will be happy as long as I have what I want. He says it is my day. I would like to do something for him though."

"That's fair enough. So have you any ideas?"

"Well I did say the girls could be bridesmaids and Tina's sister too, she could be a flower girl."

Bruce made notes.

"I don't know about where to have the ceremony, I don't think Dick is overly religious, is he?"

"I don't believe so. So would you want a civil wedding?"

"I guess so, but where would we have it?"

"Look I don't want you to think I am taking over, but how about having the wedding at the Manor? This is just some suggestions but, we could have a marquee, the formal gardens lead off the ballroom and we can throw all the doors open to give plenty of space."

"Really?"

Bruce nodded

"Also there is enough room to accommodate any guests who may need to stay over."

"Bruce, that's perfect. The manor is a beautiful house, it would make a lovely backdrop."

Bruce again made notes.

"May I suggest that as time is of the essence we engage a wedding planner to take care of the arrangements, such as flowers and catering etc."

"Yes maybe that would be a good idea." Terri nodded in agreement.

"Ok. By the way Dick has asked me to be his best man. He didn't want to have to choose from his other friends."

"I thought he may do that. I like the idea. My Dad walking me down the aisle and his him, in a way."

"Ok now then, your dress. Have you any ideas?"

"You know I have had an idea of a design in my head right from being a little girl. I don't know if it would be possible to…"

"I will arrange for you to visit a designer. I'm sure anything is possible."

"How are the plans going?" Dick slipped his arm around Terri as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"Actually quite smoothly, mind you with everyone else doing the organising it's not been that much of a chore. Making the decisions about what I want is difficult. I always thought I knew what I wanted when I got married but its surprising how things alter."

"I don't suppose you've made your mind up as to what you want me to wear have you?"

"Well, sort of but then I thought you and Bruce would object so I changed my mind."

"Oh yes and what would that have been?"

"Well I always fancied a medieval style wedding you know a Robin Hood theme, but well I have changed my mind."

"Right, was I going to have to dig my old circus costume out." Dick chuckled and tickled Terri's midriff.

"Hey! Now I hadn't actually thought of that." Terri grinned mischievously. "No but I had thought of maybe a white suit."

"I don't suppose that's too bad."

"Mums fretting about her outfit, she wants it to be just right. I think I have lost count of the outfits she has tried on."

"Well at least she doesn't have the grooms Mother to out dress." Dick smiled wryly.

"You know I think this wedding will be as much for them as it is for us. You know it means a lot for them to see me walk down the aisle."

"Only too pleased to oblige." Dick smiled.

"Dick you do really love me don't you? You aren't just marrying me out of pity are you?"

"How could you say such a thing?" Dick pulled his arm away from around her and sat forward the hurt obvious on his face.

"Dick I had to ask, its not that I don't believe you, I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Terri I love you and I want to marry you. Although you didn't realise it when I gave you my diklo I was seriously considering asking you then. I just thought it was a bit soon that's all."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Terri put her arm around Dick's shoulders hugging him to her. He dropped his head sideways onto her shoulder.

Terri sat back and pulled a cushion onto her lap. She tugged Dick's shoulders and patted the cushion.

"Lay down and put your head here." She asked him gently.

Dick obliged her and she began to stroke his hair, running her fingers through it.

"My Mom always liked to do this to me when I was a kid." Dick told her enjoying the attention.

Terri lent forward and kissed his head.

"I love you." She whispered.

Terri and Dick walked arm in arm, the path crunching beneath their feet.

"It's just down here." Dick pointed.

"Its so peaceful here." Terri commented.

They rounded a curve in the path.

"Here it is." Dick slipped his arm from Terri's and moved to the grass verge. He knelt and began to pull weeds from around his parent's grave.

Terri knelt beside him and laying aside the roses she had brought she helped him tidy the grave.

"Its amazing how quickly it gets overgrown. To be fair though I haven't been here in a while."

"It can't be easy for you."

"No. I usually make it once a year on the anniversary. That's difficult enough, emotionally speaking. Bruce is the same. He goes every year and places a single rose at the site where his parents where murdered then comes and places one on their grave."

"What do you do?"

"Well I always bring some roses here, but I can't bring myself to visit the place where they died. I always go and put a rose on Bruce's parents grave too as a mark of respect."

"Aw that's a lovely thought." Terri picked up the roses and took one from the bunch. "We can take this there after."

Dick sat back on his haunches as Terri lent over and arranged the roses on the grave. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll let you have some time alone. I'll wait for you over there. I saw a bench. Then we can go to Bruce's parents grave before we go back."

"Thank you." Dick held her hand for as long as he could as she stood up and walked away.

He fussed with the roses for a few moments.

"Would you believe I'm getting married?" He spoke softly. "I can hardly believe it myself." He settled himself a little more comfortably. "She is so beautiful. I'm sure you both would have loved her." Dick sighed. "I hope that I would have had your blessing. Thing is I wont have her for long. She's dying…" The words choked in his throat and he fought back the tears. He hung his head and sat silently.

Terri looked up as she heard the crunch of footsteps on the path coming towards her. Dick smiled and held out his hand to her. She jumped up and took it. Together they continued up the path to the higher part of the cemetery.

"Oh my. That's some headstone!" Terri gasped as she saw the imposing monolith that was the Wayne's headstone.

"I believe it was a sign of status back then" Dick explained. "I think Bruce is always a bit embarrassed by it."

Terri ran her hand across the cool black marble then dropped the rose she has carried with her at its base.

Dick put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the car each in their own silent contemplation.

Alfred was stood in the middle of the hall with a clipboard in his hand. Around him an army of people were bustling about doing a multitude of tasks.

He was in his element, bossing and directing people to various tasks.

A regiment of cleaning staff had just about finished the mammoth task of making sure the manor was sparkling spic and span.

Bruce joined him dodging round the bustling bodies.

"I don't believe I've ever seen the place so full of people." He said as he side stepped a man with a huge vase of flowers. I assume everything is in hand?"

"So far so good sir. I have to say the ballroom is looking wonderful."

"I popped my head round the door and I have to agree. You can see your face in the floor."

"Nothing is too good for Miss Terri and Master Dick is it sir?"

"I hope this will turn out to be her dream wedding, and one that Dick can look back on with happy memories."

"I agree with you, he will need them." Alfred nodded wisely. "That doesn't go in there!" he barked at an unfortunate young man. "That way!" He pointed sharply as he sighed loudly.

"Alfred I'm going to the office. I need to get out of here. If you need me though ring."

"Master Bruce I am in full control of things, I would appreciate you getting from under my feet. I have already shooed Master Dick and Miss Terri out."

"Oh! Ok then." Bruce smiled. How Alfred got away with talking to him like that he could never fathom. He knew on the other hand he could have never managed without his loyal devotion. He was like a father to him when all was said and done.

"Ok so we have the list of who needs a room for the night before the wedding on your side." Dick ticked of on his fingers. "And we have their stuff packed ready to be transported over, right?"

Yes. What are the gang planning?"

"Well I think the girls are staying over the night before but the guys will come up in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. My head is spinning with all of it, and I haven't had to do hardly any of the planning." Terri rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" Dick looked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine its just been such a whirlwind. Are you happy with what I want you to wear?"

"Yes no problem and so is Bruce. Although he was a little dubious to begin with." Dick laughed. "I know the girls where exited about their dresses. You're being credited with excellent taste."

"Oh I'm so pleased cos I was worried."

"Terri, listen, can you come up to the Manor on Friday morning? I will fetch you. It's just that I need to tell you, well show you something before the wedding. You can stop up there then."

"Why what is it?"

"I can't tell you now, but it is important." Dick said seriously.

"Ooh that's not fair. Alright if it will make you happy. Will you be having a bachelor party?"

"I believe the guys are just taking me to the club, and Bruce has agreed to come with us. You having a hen party?"

"The girls are coming over here. Moms sorting something out. I think Dad was asked out with you guys too."

"I hope he comes it will be great. What about Josh?"

"He has promised to take to his room after he was bribed with a new game and a take out meal of his choice."

Dick laughed

"I like his style. He certainly has altered his attitude since I had that run in with him."

"I know he was so happy that he managed to keep the job once the debt was paid. He seems to enjoy it. It gave him more responsibility."

"That's good."

"Oh Dick I can hardly believe that this time in four days you and I will be man and wife!"

"Are you excited?"

"I am a bit but mostly I have this sense of complete calm. You?"

"I reckon I am a bit nervous, but not too bad. Have you done your vows yet?"

"I have, and I hope you have."

"To be honest it's the one thing I am struggling with. Trying to find the right words is proving difficult. I will have them for the day don't you worry. I have a couple of pieces of music I would like playing if you don't mind that is?"

"Why would I mind it's as much your wedding as mine. I know you have been so sweet letting me have all my own way so far."

"Well one I would like playing at the ceremony and the other for our first dance at the reception."

"I guess if you tell Alfred he will sort it out, what are they?"

"Oh I think I'll let it be a surprise."

"What yet another surprise. You are full of them lately."

"I guess life's full of them." Dick grabbed her and kissed her. "Oh and by the way I have sorted out a honeymoon for us, guess where we're going. You got it…."

"It's a surprise!" They chorused together.

"You got everything?" Dick said as he paused holding the trunk lid halfway.

"Yes, if I haven't Mom and Dad will bring it up later with them."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Terri opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Dick slammed the trunk shut.

"So are you going to enlighten me as to what it is you needed to tell me today"

"Nope not yet. You enjoy your party?" Dick asked changing the subject.

"Yes we had fun, you?"

"It was a laugh. Your Dad knows how to live it up. He surprised us all with his antics."

Terri blushed.

"Oh no. What did he do?"

"Now that would be telling." Dick laughed at her embarrassment. "Mind you Bruce wasn't far behind him. He was definitely on the road to becoming tipsy if not real drunk. Hey it was nice to see the guy let his hair down for once. Its not often he does."

"I guess so. At least he will have today to recover."

"Funny he was up before me this morning."

Terri slipped her arm through Dicks squeezing it.

"To think tomorrow we will be man and wife. It doesn't seem real."

"It most definitely is. You know if you wanted to back out its not too late."

"And why would I want to do that Richard Grayson?"

"I wouldn't have thought you would but, you know, I guess I had to give you the option."

"I suppose I could ask the same of you."

"I have no intentions of backing out." Dick said emphatically.

"Good." Terri gave his arm another squeeze then dropped her head onto his shoulder. Dick tilted his head to rest it on hers.

"Good…" Alfred glanced at the long case clock across the hall. "Afternoon. It's been so hectic I had lost track of time." He smiled. Master Bruce is waiting for you in the study."

"Come on." Dick pulled Terri along behind him.

The study door was shut so Dick rapped on it, listening for the response. Hearing Bruce summon them in he opened the door and they entered. Dick allowed Terri to pass him and he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, right. Dick can you just turn the key. There are so many people around and I wouldn't want us to be disturbed."

Dick backed up to the door again and obliged.

"Come and sit down Terri." Bruce waved his arm at one of the chairs. "I understand Dick hasn't told you what it is we need to speak with you about today."

"No he hasn't, I'm beginning to get a bit worried as to what it might be."

"Well firstly may I explain that the reason Dick hasn't told you about what we are going to reveal is because it doesn't just involve him but both of us. Also until we were sure of your intentions towards each other we couldn't tell you for reasons of our personal safety, which I'm sure will be apparent once you know."

"Bruce…I'm…oh boy this is so scary."

Dick came and stood beside her.

"Don't be afraid." He took her hand.

"Terri, I have to ask if it would be alright if we blindfolded you. With the amount of people around over the next couple of days it's a precaution against you giving the secret away albeit accidentally." Bruce picked up a silk scarf from his desk.

Terri looked at Dick seeking reassurance.

"Sweetheart I promise you its ok, it's only a precaution and not because we don't trust you. Once everyone has gone I'll show you."

"Ok I guess." Terri said hesitantly. "This is so weird, I can't for one minute imagine what this could all be about."

Bruce handed the scarf to Dick who placed it across Terri's eyes and secured it behind her head.

"Can you see anything?" he asked

"Not a thing."

"Here take my arm." Dick took Terri's and place it in his.

"Mine too." Bruce did the same with her other arm. "Ok just take one small step at a time and we will guide you."

They led her to the wall where the secret panel slid open, activated by Bruce, and they gently guided Terri into the basket of the elevator.

"We are going to drop down a short way so don't be alarmed." Bruce told her as they began the descent. The elevator gears having been adjusted to slow its descent somewhat.

"Ok now you need to step forward." Bruce told her.

They guided her gently towards the centre of the cave. Bruce let go of her arm and pulled a chair over.

"Here sit down."

Dick guided her down.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"I think so yes." Terri nodded. Dick pulled the scarf open and it dropped from her eyes. Terri blinked as the light, though dim, hit her.

She looked at Bruce and Dick who stood in front of her, then her gaze slowly wandered round the cave, her eyes getting larger as she took in the view.

"What, where are we?"

"We are under the Manor." Bruce told her. "I'll let Dick explain. Excuse me for a moment." Bruce walked away into the shadows.

"Dick." Terri said with alarm in her voice. "What is this?"

"Terri this is the Batcave." Dick began. "This is what I couldn't tell you before. Remember all those bruises I've had?"

Terri nodded.

"Well I got those fighting criminals and not sparring with Bruce. Bruce and I are Batman and Robin."

Terri sat looking dumfounded her mouth open in shock.

"You are kidding me, aren't you?" she managed to splutter.

"I'm afraid not. Darling, I couldn't be dishonest and go through with the wedding keeping this a secret from you. I hope you can see that I wasn't able to tell you before because of it involving both of us, Bruce and me. We talked it over at length and decided we should tell you today."

Terri sat shaking her head slowly from side to side trying to absorb what she had been told.

"Terri, please say something, even if its 'we're through'."

"I…. I don't know quite what to say yet. Give me a few minutes to get it straight in my head."

"You want to look around?"

"Ok." Terri stood up and allowed Dick to lead her by the hand around the cave. The bats fluttered around alarmed by the stranger in their midst. Terri eyed them somewhat fearfully.

"It's almost unbelievable." She whispered almost to herself.

Dick turned to her and took her other hand in his. The bats settled again.

"Terri please I know it's probably come as a bit of a shock but talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded.

Terri studied the floor. The she raised her head to look into Dicks eyes.

"I should be upset that you didn't feel you could trust me with this before now." She pulled a hand free and held a finger to Dick's lips to stop his protest. "On the other hand I assume I am extremely privileged to be shown this." She waved her hand.

"Dick I said I love you and I mean it! I think that maybe a part of me already knew. I once told you I thought you were my own personal super hero. Who would have thought it would turn out to be true. Ironic or what?" "

"I remember that, I thought it so too at the time."

"I guess I have to promise on the pain of death not to reveal any of this?"

"Something like that. Not even to your family." Dick asserted.

"Oh Dick, I just feel so overwhelmed. This is stupendous. I mean how… what made you…oh never mind I'm sure you will explain it all to me. Just hold me tight now, please."

Dick gathered her to him.

"I will tell you everything I promise."

"Is everything alright?" Bruce appeared dressed as Batman.

"I think so." Dick said quietly. "Terri look." He indicated in Batman's direction.

"Oh wow! I never ever thought I would get this close to you. Well you know what I mean." She laughed nervously. "You going to dress up for me too?" She laughed again nudging Dick.

"If you'd like."

"Oh boy, no one would believe me in a million years if I did tell them."

"Did everything go alright Sir?" Alfred enquired.

"I believe so. She was a little startled at first. She certainly loves Dick very much if even that revelation didn't faze her, well not for long anyway."

"Most certainly Sir. Where are the happy couple?"

"They went to Dick's room to talk. Dick is filling her in on the details. I guess we are just about ready for the big day tomorrow eh?"

"Just about sir. I will be glad to get my kitchen back though."

"Never mind its just one day."

"Yes Sir."

Bruce looked at his watch.

"Just about another couple of hours of before people begin descending on us. Have you time to join me for a coffee?"

"Oh I'm sure I can manage that Sir."

"My, we are being very formal aren't we?"

"I'm practicing, ready to make a good impression. It wouldn't do for people to think I wasn't being 'correct' now would it?"

"Alfred you are never anything less than correct, heaven forbid anyone should suggest such a thing. Lets drop the formalities while we have that coffee shall we?"

"Oh alright then."

"Everyone should be arriving soon. We should go down." Terri shifted slightly in Dicks arms. He hugged her a little tighter.

"I don't really want to let you go." Dick grumbled. " And I'm comfortable."

"Ok maybe another few minutes." Terri snuggled up to him again.

"I won't be able to see you again till the wedding so I want this to last as long as possible."

"You old softie." Terri poked him in the ribs.

"Oi! Dick jumped up and began to tickle her.

"Dick, no, no, no, no, no! Stop, oh please stop." She shrieked helplessly. "Ok I give in I submit. Please!" she gasped.

"Are you sure?" Dick paused but held his hands ready to continue.

"Yes." She gasped breathlessly. "Yes."

Dick tickled her again just to make sure. Terri shrieked and laughed. Then Dick bent his head and kissed her.

As their lips parted Terri was panting, but her eyes never left Dick's. She smiled up at him her eyes betraying the way she felt about him. Dick gazed back at her his too were softened by emotions he couldn't quite put into words.

"You know I've noticed something."

"And what would that be." Dick smiled at her.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They betray your emotions, they change colour with your moods and the way you feel."

"Do they now?"

"Yes, when you're happy they are the most vibrant sparkling blue, like sapphires. If you feel tired they go a paler blue. I noticed when you were angry that time with Josh they were a dark steely blue. Right now they are the softest lavender colour."

"So what do you deduce from that Watson?" Dick quipped.

"That it's the colour that shows how much you love me." Terri whispered.

"How much would that be?" Dick gave her a peck on the lips.

"Not half as much as I love you."

"Now who's being a big softie?" Dick gave her another peck before reluctantly rolling over to sit up. "Ok go, we will never get anywhere. Go on shoo. Go greet your family. Leave me in peace, to my last few hours of freedom." Dick said with mock seriousness pointing towards the door.

Terri dropped her head and shuffled off the bed. Pretending to sniff she walked across to the door. Reaching it she paused then ran back to the bed and planted a huge kiss on Dick's lips before skipping back to the door and through it.

"Are you alright?" Bruce lent on the bed and put his hand on Dick's shoulder.

Breathing in deeply through his nose Dick turned his head to look at Bruce over his shoulder.

"I guess so."

"Are you having problems sleeping? I suppose you're excited about tomorrow."

Dick rolled onto his back and hoisted himself up on the pillows.

"Not really so much excited although I am rather nervous."

"I'm sure everything will be alright. With Alfred running the show what can go wrong?" Bruce laughed.

"I guess you're right." Dick smiled. "I suppose everyone else has turned in now."

"Yep, although the girls seem to be awake still judging by the giggling coming from one of their rooms. I think they've all congregated in one room."

Dick smiled again

"That sounds about right."

"Did you manage to decide what you were going to say for your vows?"

"Kind of, I mean I scoured the internet and numerous books, but everything was so cheesy and didn't really say what I wanted to tell her. Anyway I hit on an album and one of the tracks said more or less the right thing, so with a bit of unauthorised editing it seems right. In fact several of the tracks were appropriate. I managed to get a copy and I am going to give it to Terri after the ceremony. Apart from that I reckon I will just simply promise to be faithful and true and try to be all she would want me to be."

"What's the album?"

"Ah now that you will have to wait till tomorrow to find out."

"Ok. Look if you can't sleep you fancy a bit of company for a while."

"Why not, it will probably be the last time in quite a while we get to talk on our own like this."

"Move over a bit." Bruce sat on the bed and swung his legs up onto the bed. He settled back into the pillows.

"I take it you haven't told Terri about the honeymoon?"

"No I wanted it to be a surprise, I mean she does know we are going just not where."

"I think she will enjoy it."

"I hope so. She has been trying to wheedle it out of me by wanting to know what clothes to take, but she hasn't succeeded in working it out yet."

"You know after the wedding, I was just thinking, well at least until, well you know, don't worry about the crime fighting. I'll manage on my own. You need to spend as much time with Terri as you can."

"That's ok, if you're really sure. I mean as we are going to be here anyway then perhaps we can like man the Batcave or something."

"I meant to ask you about that, are you both happy to be living here? Not that I don't want you here mind you."

"Bruce we talked over all the possibilities and your offer seemed the best option given that we don't know how long we've. Also trying to find a place and then make it our own would take up so much time. Terri said she quite fancies being 'Lady of the Manor'.

"Hmm, I do believe she would have to be marrying me to be that."

"Funny. No we are both very appreciative of your generosity."

"Well, what was I suppose to do for my own son."

"Thanks Dad." Dick grinned.

"And don't you forget it." Bruce nudged him playfully. "Listen are you still feeling a bit, you know, on edge."

"I am why."

"Well come on settle yourself down and get comfortable. I'll do the relaxation routine with you help you drop off."

Dick did as he had been bid.

"Ok comfortable?"

Dick nodded. He knew he was safe to allow Bruce to use the technique on him. In fact Bruce had always said that it worked on Dick better than on anyone else. Dick knew it was because of his total trust in Bruce.

"Ok you know how to do this." Bruce told him using the cue which would begin the session. "Listen to my voice… Let yourself slip slowly onto a cushion of air….."

Dick began to relax almost as soon as he heard the cue, he could hear Bruce's voice becoming faint as he drifted. Then he heard Bruce tell him to slide to the edge and to allow the cushion of air to lift him onto a comfortable ledge where he was warm and safe and to go to sleep….

Dick rolled onto his back and opened his eyes; staring at the canopy above him he tried to gather his thoughts.

The ray of light sliding between the gap in the heavy curtains told him it was morning. He watched the dust motes swirl in the light for a few moments before languidly rolling over again to check the clock.

'_Seven thirty.'_

He yawned.

"Maybe I should get up." He thought to himself.

"Good morning young man." Alfred woke him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning. What time is it?" Dick asked him pulling himself up.

"Its nine o'clock. I've brought you some breakfast. I thought maybe you would want to keep out of everyone's way this morning. There's no real rush yet."

"Thanks Alfred I appreciate it. Is anyone else up and about yet? Apart from you that is."

"Master Bruce is up, and I believe our overnight guests are having breakfast downstairs. That's why I brought you yours up here, as traditionally you shouldn't see the bride yet."

"The guys should be here soon. They reckoned about nine, nine thirty."

"You have nothing to worry about apart from making sure you are ready when the time comes for you to be at the wedding. Now eat your breakfast and I will come back later to give you a shave."

"Sorry?" Dick looked a bit puzzled.

"You want to be well groomed do you not? A proper wet shave will be just the thing."

"Oh alright, I don't mind though, you must have so much to see to, I can manage."

Alfred raised both eyebrows indicating that there would be no further discussion on the subject.

Dick sat and cradled the mug of tea in his hands, occasionally sipping the amber liquid. He knew he should eat but after nibbling a piece of toast his stomach told him different.

He wondered if Terri was having the same feelings.

The door flew open halting his musings.

"There you are!"

His four male friends rushed into the room and flung themselves on his bed, almost bouncing the mug from his hands.

"Hey careful!" Dick protested.

"So how you feeling? Got butterflies yet?" John B asked him as he picked one of the slices of toast from the plate and began to eat it. "You had done with this?"

"Yes help yourself." Dick waved his hand laughing. "And no I haven't got butterflies. I admit to being nervous though."

"Hey it's a big step man." John looked at the others for confirmation. "I would be petrified."

"Its not so bad a prospect if you really love someone." Dick told then quietly.

"Oh no, its as I feared, we have a case of terminal romanticism. Is there no hope for this man?" Kent grabbed Dick's wrist feigning taking his pulse and held his hand to Dick's brow.

"Funny." Dick pulled his hand away trying to sound grumpy but failing. "Just wait till you catch it." He threw a pillow at Kent who dodged it.

"So are you ready then?" Peter asked him trying also to be serious. "Did you finally find something to say for your vows?"

"I did but you will have to wait like everyone else."

"What are you wearing?" Peter continued.

"Wait and see. Its not exactly my choice but it's what Terri wanted me to wear so….." Dick shrugged.

"Don't tell me, she wants you to wear your birthday suit!" John B shook with laughter.

"Yer right."

"It would certainly give the ladies a thrill."

"Or a heart attack. Terri has a couple of elderly great aunts who will be here." Dick chuckled at the image that had formed in his head.

"Kent would be able to give them CPR." John pointed out. "Oh maybe they would enjoy that too much." He added grinning.

"Stop it!" Dick cried. "You guys are too wicked."

"Ok. The girls been in to see you yet?" Peter enquired.

"Nope but I expect they are busy getting ready, you know what they're like. By the way has Alfred shown you your rooms yet?"

"Yep." John told him. "We dropped our things off before we invaded your room."

"Well guys I think I'm going to have to repel this invasion as I reckon its about time I began to get ready for my wedding. Come on out." Dick waved his hands at them. "Alfred is going to come give me a shave, would you believe, any time now." Dick consulted the bedside clock. "Go on go get yourselves ready too."

"Ooh get you, billionaire lifestyle or what?" The guys got up to leave.

They were exiting when Alfred arrived back carrying the shaving accoutrements.

Dick ran his hand over his chin.

"I have to admit you do a very good job." He turned to thank Alfred.

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Knock, knock, I hope you're decent."

Dick swung round when he heard the voice.

"What!"

The new arrival ran across the room and launched herself at Dick almost pushing him over, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Barbara! How…I mean you said you couldn't make it."

"Oh that pleased to see me are you?" Barbara stood back still holding Dick by the shoulders. "Let me look at you… Hmm definitely an improvement…love must agree with you."

"Barbara of course I'm pleased to see you. It wouldn't be the same without you. Wait until Terri finds out."

"Er I have been and spoken to her before I came to you. I was told you were kind of otherwise engaged." Barbara winked at Alfred.

Dick pulled her to him and hugged her close.

"Barbara I know you are pleased to see him but he does need to dress for the wedding now. You will have time to speak to him later." Alfred gently chided.

"Yes alright." Barbara gave him another kiss on the cheek. "See you down there."

She linked arms with Alfred and they left together.

Terri sat at the dressing table looking at her reflection in the oval mirror. Her stomach was turning over and she was sure she was too pale.

Behind her the four bridesmaids were chattering amongst themselves as they sorted through their make up. Tara was sat in the middle of the bed playing with the bride doll Terri and Dick had bought her.

She slipped from the bed and came to stand beside Terri, holding the doll up to view it in the mirror.

"Is your dress like this?" she asked Terri in a small voice.

"No sweetie its not, but you will have to wait till the ceremony to see it. Do you like your dress though?"

"Yes, its pretty… why are you marrying Dick? I want to marry him when I grow up." The corners of Tara's mouth turned down.

Terri lifted the small girl onto her knee.

"We are getting married because we love each other very, very much. That's doesn't mean that Dick doesn't love you anymore though. You see, we are getting married now because I am poorly and I may not have all that long left to live. We want to have as much time together as we can. You love Dick still don't you?"

"Yes lots and lots and lots. He's the bestest baby sitter ever."

"Well in that case can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What?"

"Well when I die, Dick will be very, very sad, don't you think?" Tara nodded gravely. "So I wondered if you would look out for him for me. Make sure he knows you love him too, that will help because I reckon he is going to need an awful lot of love then. Can you do that?"

Tara studied the question for a few moments.

"Yes. Does it mean I can marry him after you die?"

"I suppose it does, yes." Terri smiled. "But you will have to wait a long while to be old enough."

"I know Mummy told me." Tara frowned.

Terri gave Tara a hug.

"Thank you." Terri kissed her.

"Tara! You're not bothering Terri are you?" Tina called across the room.

"Its alright Tina we were just having a little talk."

"Terri sweetheart, its about time we started to get dressed." Terri's Mom said as she came into the room. "Sorry girls I have to ask you to leave so we can get ready. If you don't mind?" She added kindly.

The girls gathered their things and each of the kissed Terri on the cheek as they filed out.

"Now then. Lets sort your hair out." Her Mom took up the brush and began to pull it through Terri's hair.

The seats were beginning to fill with guests, others were stood around chatting. Children in their best outfits were racing around excitedly.

The guest list, despite both Dick and Terri not wanting too large a gathering, was composed of quite an impressive group of Gotham's elite citizens as well as family and friends.

The families of Dicks, and now Terri's, friends had arrived en-mass, deciding to book a coach so as all to arrive together and to take them home afterwards.

Gotham's mayor and Commissioner Gordon had managed to procure an invite, as had several of the higher management of Wayne industries, Lucius Fox being one of them, although he had been on the top of that particular list

Betty and Margaret were displaying their obvious pride in being there and were chatting with Dr Meridian.

To appease the press Gotham's Gossip Gertie had been invited and she was armed with her camera, as she had been asked not to bring an official photographer with her.

Terri's family made up the numbers, not least of these being a couple of aged and eccentric Great Aunts, twins in fact. They were dressed in rather over the top matching floral outfits and huge hats.

"I do worry about young Dick." Betty confessed to Dr Meridian. "I mean he has such a lot to deal with. It's hard to imagine just how he will cope."

"I know what you mean. I don't believe he's gotten over the death of his parents properly yet. Then again he has such an extensive support system in place now I'm sure he'll find that it will help him."

"I know, I was worried he may have been marrying Terri for the wrong reasons, you know out of pity or something, but it's obvious he isn't and he does love her." Margaret added. "It has been nice to see him so happy."

"I did speak with Dick on the phone when I got the invitation and he told me that, he would have wanted to marry Terri anyway. It's just that because of the circumstances they have brought it forward so to speak. I also spoke with Terri and she asked me to watch over Dick when she does pass. I think she has asked almost everyone a similar thing." Dr Meridian told them. "I believe though we will have to enjoy this day and make sure he has some wonderful memories to look back on." Dr Meridian waved her video camera.

"Only too right." Betty agreed laughing as she did the same. "Oh my look who's here."

Barbara came and sat with them.

"Hello ladies." She greeted them as she settled herself.

"Barbara, how wonderful, Dick said you were unable to make it and I have to say he was quite disappointed to say the least." Dr Meridian told her.

"When he first asked me I wasn't in a position to make it as I had some exams. But I suppose either Bruce being Bruce or Uncle Alfred being Uncle Alfred the college was persuaded to allow me to sit them at a later date. So here I am. It was great being able to surprise him." Barbara explained. "I really would not have wanted to miss this event for the entire world."

"You've spoken with him today?"

"Yes Dr Meridian, this morning."

"Oh call me Chase. How did he seem?"

"Much calmer than I would have imagined to tell the truth. I met Terri too. She is so pretty! I can see why Dick loves her so much."

"She is stunning isn't she?" Chase agreed. "Then again she is a lovely person too. Beauty is only skin deep as they say, but hers seems to come from within." Betty and Margaret nodded in agreement.

"It seems so, well from the short talk I had with her it did. Mind you having met her it came to mind that they are like Ying and Yang, you know the sign for harmony?" Barbara drew in the air with her finger. "With her having white hair and Dick having black."

"That's a lovely picture. I had never thought of it like that."

"I take it Bruce is the best man?" Barbara asked.

"Yes and the four girls, Tina, Amy. Emma and Lisa are the bridesmaids. I believe Tara is a flower girl, you know Tina's little sister and Timmy is a page." Margaret told her. "I believe there is some jealousy though, Terri has a love rival."

"Oh who?"

"Little Tara was devastated when she knew Dick was getting married. It would appear she had designs on him herself."

"Aw bless her." Barbara smiled. "Her and a lot more I dare say."

"I think you may be right there." The women all agreed with Barbara.

"I think the proceedings may be beginning to get under way." Betty noticed as the ushers began to marshal the standing guests to their seats. She swivelled around to try and see the door from which the wedding procession would emerge.

"Oh look here's Dick and Bruce!" Betty cried enthusiastically. "Oh doesn't Dick look romantic and so handsome?"

"Oh my." The four women watched as Bruce and Dick walked to the 'alter' together. "What an unusual outfit. But it does look good on him." Barbara pointed out.

"Hmm I could go for Bruce again dressed like that." Chase winked.

Dick was, as Terri had wished, dressed in the richly embroidered poets' style shirt/tunic that had been his Fathers. It was an authentic Romany gypsy shirt, and had been past on by his paternal grandfather to his father. He also wore tightly fitting black trousers and knee length boots. Around his waist was a narrow bright red sash.

Bruce had on a plain white poet's shirt with an elaborately embroidered waist coat. He too had tight black pants and boots. He did not have the red sash but a broad leather belt with an ornate buckle.

Dick sat on the chair at the front with Bruce beside him. He turned sideways and waved to people he knew, before turning back to face the front.

Bruce put his arm across the back of Dick's chair.

"You ok?" He asked with some concern. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, it's just hit me that it's almost time."

"It's still not too, late to pull out you know."

"No! Never. What's wrong do you not want me to marry Terri?"

"Its not that, but I would be failing in my duty as a father if I didn't ask you in order to make sure you were still steadfast in your intentions."

"Bruce, Dad, I want to marry her more than anything."

"That's alright then. Ok here we go." Bruce nudged Dick to stand up as the music changed and became louder announcing the arrival of the bride with Pachelbel's Canon in D.

Dick moved to his position to wait for Terri's arrival. He glanced around to see Tara walking regally down the aisle scattering multi coloured rose petals from a small basket, accompanied by her twin brother dressed in a miniature version of Bruce's outfit. Tara was dressed in the palest pink gown; it had short puff sleeves and gathered under the bust line with a narrow band of smocking embroidered with tiny pink rosebuds and leaves. It fell to her ankles in tiers of soft waves of chiffon over an underskirt. She had tiny ballerina pumps resplendent with ribbons on her feet. On her head she had a short oval veil held in place by a circlet of tiny rosebuds. Her hair fell in a mass of blonde ringlets down her back.

She gave Dick a solemn look as she slipped past him to take her seat.

"You look very pretty." Dick whispered to her. "Looking good too." He whispered to Timmy as he too took his place.

The bridesmaids followed; dressed in outfits similar to Tara's in the palest shades from blue to lilac to lemon and peach, each girl having chosen a colour to suit them. They too had short oval veils held in place by a circlet of flowers. They carried small posies of white rosebuds with a single red bud in the centre.

As they reached their seats the music changed again, this time the Trumpet Voluntary (Jeremiah Clarke) heralded the arrival of the Bride proper.

Terri hesitated at the door and her father gave her arm a squeeze. Terri smiled at him, squeezed his arm back and took a deep breath as she stepped out to walk beside her immensely proud Father down the carpeted aisle towards her future husband.

Dick turned to watch her walk towards him and he gasped as his breath was taken from him.

Terri was resplendent in a medieval style gown. White with gold braid at the plunging V neck and at the elbow of the sleeves which then fell away to wide soft points. The waist was nipped in and then the skirt fell softly to her ankles widening behind her to form a small train. The back of the bodice was laced from neck to waist.

Around her waist was a white belt covered with the same gold braid and fastened to form a V in front and then falling loosely to the hem.

Her feet were cased in soft ballet style shoes with small gold bows.

On her head she wore an oval veil which fell in soft waves down to her knees. This was held by a simple gold band around her head with a single red rose to one side. Her hair had been caught up in a single loose plait interwoven with gold ribbons.

In her right arm she cradled a bouquet of white lilies. Knotted around her left wrist was a blue and white scarf folded into a narrow band.

Dick couldn't take his eyes from her as she approached him; he drew in a breath and held it. Bruce noticing this nudged him in the ribs causing Dick to exhale sharply.

Terri smiled at Dick as she saw his expression. She stepped up to join him and Dick turned to face the officiate. She handed her lilies to Tina who had stepped forward to take them. Terri threw a smile over her shoulder at her father who stepped back to sit in his seat. Bruce stepped back and he too sat down.

The officiate paused as he gave the guests time to settle.

"Good afternoon everyone." He began. "I would like to welcome you all to the wedding of Richard and Theresa. I am sure you will agree with me when I say that this is indeed a splendid setting and we are blessed with a beautiful day." He held out his arms. "Theresa and Richard have decided to declare their love for each other and have prepared a few words to say to each other before we proceed with the ceremony. If you would face each other… Theresa…"

Dick and Terri turned to face each other. Terri looked up into his eyes.

"Dick, I love you with all my heart. You are my one and only, my rock and my inspiration.

It seems like only yesterday we met and allowed our love to bloom. I knew in my heart that we were meant to be together." Terri paused swallowing.

"My love for you is never ending and I cherish every second we are together. And I will continue to cherish our love forever and never take it for granted.

Nothing can or ever will change these feelings deep inside of me.

You know once in a while in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."

Terri dropped her head and pulled the red rose from the band on her head and she handed it to Dick.

Dick understood only too well the symbolism behind this gesture.

The officiate smiled and turned to Dick.

"Richard…"

"Terri, I echo what you have said. I scoured the internet and books in the library to find the right words to say to you at this moment. I could find non that adequately expressed my true feelings. Then I happened upon this song. Terri,

At the first sight of you I knew that you were special, oh you left me warm but confused. I loved you so that I could not breathe, because in us I believe."

Dick paused to lick his lips.

"When we are apart I can feel you with me, I can trace every line in my mind. You are etched all over the heart of me. Because in us I believe.

Terri I want to prove I love you but that's the hardest part, so I'm giving you all I have to give to you….my heart."

"Oh my, how beautiful." Betty pulled a hanky from her purse and wiped her eyes. I didn't realise he was so romantic."

"Almost makes you want to get married yourself." Margaret whispered back.

Dr Thompkins leaned towards Alfred.

"Aw bless them, those where lovely sentiments."

The officiate held up his hands to quieten the guests as ripples of whispers rolled across the rows of seats.

"Thank you both. Now to the business of the ceremony proper." He cleared his throat as Dick and Terri turned to face him once more.

"Who gives this woman?"

Mr Bergstrom stood up.

"I do." He announced loudly before sitting back down.

"Is there anyone here who knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony? If so please speak now." The officiate paused.

"I understand you have learnt the vows by heart. Terri will you state your pledge first."

"I, Theresa Bergstrom, take you, Richard John Grayson, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

The officiate turned to Dick.

"Richard….."

"I, Richard John Grayson, take you, Theresa Bergstrom, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

"May I have the rings?"

Timmy stepped forward with a small silver tray on which where two simple gold bands. He handed them to Bruce who past them to the officiate, who nodded in thanks.

"Again you have opted to exchange rings and make your pledges without my prompting. Richard will you take the ring and place it on Theresa's finger."

Dick picked the ring from the tray and took Terri's left hand in his.

"Take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life." He slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

"Now you Theresa."

Terri too picked up the remaining ring and held Dicks hand in hers.

"Dick I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all I have, I pledge my love for you forever."

She slipped the ring onto Dick's finger.

"You know if I didn't know any different I would say that Bruce has a tear in his eye." Chase nudged Margaret.

"He isn't the only one then." Margaret chuckled wiping a tear from her cheek with a finger.

"All that remains for me to do now is to say that… With the power invested in me by the City of Gotham I have the utmost pleasure in declaring that Richard John Grayson and Theresa Bergstrom are now man and wife. Congratulations to you both. You may kiss the bride."

Dick leaned forward and took Terri's face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips, as he did so the guests burst into spontaneous applause.

Terri wrapped her arms around Dicks back and returned his kiss.

Dick then dropped his hands and hugged her tight lifting her off her feet as he kissed her harder.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you would just bear with us while the happy couple sign the register." The officiate spoke quietly to Dick and Terri and they moved across to an arbour set up at one side. It was festooned with flowers and ribbons and a small ornate table and a couple of chairs were inside.

Dick and Terri settled themselves at the table and the witnesses stood to one side as they both signed, before adding their signatures to the book. In the background the gentle tones of Greensleeves played to accompany the signing.

After the photographer and guests were satisfied they had enough shots of the signing, Dick and Terri linked arms and made their way to the front of the aisle to make their exit.

Just as they were about to step onto the carpet that lined the aisle a broom, painted white and adorned with ribbons and flowers was pushed across the aisle held by Tara and Timmy.

"I remembered what you said about a gypsy wedding so I thought it would be fun to jump the broom, in recognition of your gypsy traditions. Its ok isn't it?"

Dick folded her arm into his and moved forward with her. They jumped over the broom together. The guests cheered as Dick again kissed Terri.

"Thank you. I had noticed the scarf too by the way."

"I did that for you."

The music swelled, Beethoven's 'Ode to joy' heralding their triumphant exit amidst a snowstorm of confetti.

Everyone jostled for a vantage point as the photographer took the 'official' photos. Gossip Gertie managed to find a bench from which she could take her 'exclusives'.

Terri and Dick obliged by posing alone and with the bridesmaids. Tara was overjoyed when Dick swept her into the air and she had her photo taken with him. Timmy was, shyly, pleased when Terri did the same with him.

The families were next to join the photo shoot.

It seemed that every guest wanted to get 'in on the act'.

Terri stood at the top of a small flight of steps and the single female guests flocked behind her.

She laughed as she watched them jostle for a place. She turned her back on them.

"Ready?" She called raising her bouquet up. She heaved the flowers over her head and swung round to see who had caught them.

Dr Thompkins was gleefully holding the flowers aloft.

Dick took Terri's arm and together they walked back to the house and into the ballroom which had long tables laid out for the meal. This being the only room large enough to accommodate the number of guests present at one sitting.

The tables were covered with snowy white tablecloths with white and gold runners. Each table was laid with silverware and crystal which sparkled in the light from the twinkling chandeliers.

Masses of fresh flowers were placed around the room.

The ballroom was light and airy despite the number of people there as the doors had been opened onto the terrace.

Dick led Terri to her seat and they sat, thankfully, as the other guests found their allotted places.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked Terri with a little concern as she looked rather pale.

"Yes I think it's because I need some food. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. How about you?"

"Me too. I'm ready for a drink if nothing else. It may sound odd but I could just go for a cup of Alfred's tea."

Terri giggled.

"Poor Alfred I am sure he is having a problem resisting taking over right now. I really wanted him to sit down to the meal with us though; he has done so much already. Plus he is family on your side after all. I think he was chuffed to bits when I said that to him."

Dick glanced across to where Alfred was taking his place beside Bruce at the top table. Terri's family were taking their seats at the opposite side.

Almost as soon as the guests were seated an army of waiters began serving the first course while another group served the drinks.

"I'm ready for this." Dick commented as the waiter placed a bowl of farmhouse soup in front of him.

"I did try and pick food that everyone would like. Apart from a vegetarian option for one or two who asked."

Dick broke off a piece of roll and glancing to see if anyone noticed, dipped it in his soup. Terri nudged him.

"I never can quite decide if it's the 'done thing'." He smiled.

The conversation in the room died down to a gentle hum, punctuated by the clink of cutlery and ting of crystal, as everyone ate.

There was a swell of volume as the first course was cleared away and the waiters began serving the main course. Plates of sirloin with roast potatoes and Yorkshire pudding were placed in front of each person and bowls of seasonal vegetables and potatoes were placed on the table for the guests to help themselves. Brimming gravy boats and bowls of horseradish and mustard were spaced out between guests.

"I thought it would be nice to have something different." Terri explained. "I asked Alfred and he gave me some fancy ideas. When I told him I wanted something simple he suggested this. That's a Yorkshire pudding." She quickly explained to her Mom who was pushing at hers with her fork. "It's nice, honest. I've had it a few times here."

Again the volume of the conversation fell as everyone tucked in to the meal. Appreciative noises could be heard occasionally.

"I have to say it is nice to have something like this for a change instead of the fancy stuff everyone tries to impress with at most weddings and functions." Bruce leaned forward.

"You bet." Dick answered with a mouth full of food. He put his hand to his mouth. "Sorry." He apologised swallowing.

Bruce couldn't resist grinning.

"I think you can be excused today."

"Thanks." Dick took a drink from his glass of water.

Again the waiters swept in and cleared the plates away. The last had just been removed when the dessert course was brought out. Bowls of hot apple pie fragrant with cinnamon, and its crust sparkling with sugar crystals. Jugs of cream and hot custard were brought so each guest could choose his or her own preference. Once dispensed with these too were whisked away to be replaced by coffee and after dinner mints. Glasses of champagne were filled and distributed.

Bruce rose to his feet and tapped a spoon against his cup. He waited while people settled and turned their attention to him.

"I will try not to bore you with a long speech." He smiled. "I would like to thank you all for coming and I hope you have enjoyed the proceedings so far." A ripple of applause went round the room indicating the guest's approval.

"When I took Dick in I never dreamt I would be standing up for him at his wedding. I have to say though I am proud to have been asked to do so. It doesn't seem long since he confided in me that he had seen this 'amazing' girl and he was petrified to approach her in case she turned him down."

A wave of laughter spread through the crowd.

"I know that it was with some encouragement from his friends that he finally found the courage which led us eventually to today's event. I think it was quite obvious she didn't turn him down don't you? Although Terri told me a similar story about being afraid that Dick would turn her down as she thought him too handsome to notice her."

The guest's aw'd and ooh'd.

"What Dick hadn't realised was Terri had no idea as to who he was; it was with some amusement that he brought her here for the first time. She thought that he must work on the estate and live over the garage."

Terri blushed remembering that day. Dick put his arm around her grinning. Terri gripped his other hand tightly.

"I am glad that he plucked up the courage and brought such a charming and lovely girl into all our lives."

The guests nodded to each other in agreement.

"I am sure you all know why they decided to marry right now and not wait to have a proper engagement etc, but I don't wish to dwell on that as they have both told me that they had intended to do so in any event although up until recently they had not discussed it in definite terms.

I would like to say to both of you that I wish you well and hope that your time together will be a happy one.

Would you raise your glasses to the bride and groom."

Bruce lifted his champagne flute and raised it as the other guests followed suit.

"The Bride and Groom." They all chorused.

As Bruce sat back down Dick rose hesitantly to his feet. Terri held his hand briefly.

"I think this is the part I have been most worried about." Dick grinned self-consciously.

"I would like to say thank you to a few people. Bruce, because without you this would not have been the wonderful event it is proving to be. To Alfred for organising everything with military precision and in such a short period of time. We both thank you all for coming here today, I am sure you will all help make it a day to remember.

Thank you to the bridesmaids and to Tara and Timmy. And finally to the staff who have been working so hard to pull this off." He raised his glass and the guests chirruped their response.

Dick paused.

"I'm sure I have forgotten someone." He scratched his head and looked round the room. "Oh yes!" He turned to Terri.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart for asking me to become your husband. You have made me the proudest man on earth today." He raised his glass once more. "To Terri."

"Terri." Everyone responded.

There was a ripple of 'oo's as the wedding cake was wheeled in on a cart. It took the form of a long wide spiral staircase adorned with sugar flowers and ribbons falling down the steps.

Two waiters lifted it onto the table in front of Terri and Dick and an elaborately ornate knife was handed across.

Terri stood up with Dick and together they grasped the knife and with a count of 'three, two, one,' from the guests they cut the cake. The guest let off a barrage of party poppers showering Dick and Terri with another storm of confetti and streamers.

Bruce stood again.

"Could I ask you all to withdraw while the staff clear away everything and prepare the room for the festivities to continue. A bar has been set up on the terrace and also in the reception room." He indicated with his outstretched arm.

Dick sat in the easy chair and stretched his legs out turning his feet at the ankle. Terri sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Happy?" She whispered in his ear.

"Incredibly so." He whispered back, breathing in her scent as he did so, nuzzling her neck.

"It was nice of Alfred to think about making sure we got this room to ourselves. I needed a bit of a breather." Terri snuggled closer to Dick.

"We won't get away with it for long." Dick pointed out with disappointment.

"Come on tell me, where are we going for the honeymoon?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. And it's no good trying that either, I'm not saying, you won't wheedle it out of me." He added as Terri began to kiss his face all over.

"Aw, that's not fair."

"Oh isn't it. After I let you have all your own way with the wedding plans as well." Dick pretended to be affronted.

Terri giggled.

"You did like everything didn't you? I mean even wearing this." She stroked the shirt.

"I thought it was a very nice idea, and certainly different. I really thought the broom was a lovely touch. Oh and the rose and scarf. How did you know about the tradition of the bride wearing something red?"

"I did a bit of research. It said a virgin gypsy bride wears red at her wedding to show she is pure. That's why I thought it right you should wear a red sash too. I gave you the rose as a symbolic gesture of giving myself to you. It was right wasn't it?"

"Almost. But seeing as you are not a gypsy it isn't as important, but it was a beautiful thing to do." Dick quickly added. "I thought the scarf was a lovely touch too,"

"It's my 'engagement ring'." Terri fingered the scarf still tied around her wrist. "Seeing as we didn't have the time to get a real ring. It means so much more than a real ring, to me anyway."

Dick wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her close, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

There was a tap at the door and Bruce poked his head round the door.

"Sorry but your public await you." He grinned.

Terri reluctantly extricated herself from Dicks embrace and stood up, shaking her dress out to rid it of creases. Dick stood and stretched.

"Ok come on Mrs Grayson lets go dance the night away." He held out his arm, Terri took it as they headed towards the ballroom again.

The ballroom had been transformed back into that which it been intended. It had been adorned with balloons and festooned with streamers. Light blinked on and off, and a mirror ball cast its fragmented light around the room, the chandeliers catching the shards of light and throwing them in different directions. A D.J. had set up on the minstrel's gallery and he was playing soft background music as everyone re grouped.

Terri and Dicks progress back was slow. Everyone wanted to speak to them and offer their congratulations. Eventually entering the ballroom they paused to admire the transformation.

"You know I don't think I've ever known there be so many people here at once before." Dick said looking round.

"It's a shame as it's a big house and it needs people." Terri remarked.

The majority of the guests had gathered around them.

"Ok let's get this party started!" The DJ announced enthusiastically. "Would the Bride and groom please take to the floor to lead off with the first dance. Terri, Dick has asked me to play this and dedicate it to you."

The music began to fill the ballroom. Dick took Terri in his arm and they began a slow waltz around the dance floor.

'_Even roses need their thorns_

_Every evening needs its dawn._

_Just as rivers reach the sea_

_In that moment you reached for me._

_And I never turned away_

_Best decision I ever made._

_I'll remember all my life_

_Maybe it was just one time_

_Can honestly say_

_That when it came to it I know at least_

_You needed me, you needed me.'_

Dick and Terri embraced and they began a slow dance hugging each other.

'_Now it's the measure of a man_

_That took me time to understand_

_That it takes courage to walk that road_

_You're the strongest I've ever known._

_Things may never be the same_

_But I'm still grateful it turned out this way._

_And I'll remember all my life_

_Maybe it was just one time_

_Can honestly say_

_That when it came to it I know at least_

_You needed me you needed me.'_

Dick lifted Terri off the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to dance with her.

'_And until my final day_

_I will always feel the same_

_And I'll remember all my life_

_Maybe it was just one time_

_Can honestly say that when it came to it I know at least_

_You needed me you needed me.'_

As the music faded Dick continued to hold Terri off the floor in an embrace. The guests watching cheered and clapped as they invaded the dance floor and the DJ began to play livelier music.

"That was beautiful." Terri breathed in Dick's ear. "Where did you find it?"

"Wait there a moment." Dick instructed as he headed towards the Minstrels Gallery.

Terri watched him exchange a few words with the DJ then head back down towards her with a small package in his hand.

"Here this is for you. It's a small reminder of today. I took my pledge from one of the tracks and our first dance was to one as well." He handed her the package. It was wrapped in blue foil paper with a matching bow. Terri carefully opened the package to reveal a CD.

"I don't think I have heard of these before. RyanDan. Hmm they are rather cute." She giggled.

"Oh thanks, not been married five minutes and already…" Dick shrugged holding his hands out palm up. "Any way you will get the chance to listen to it all tomorrow when we're travelling."

"Go on tell me where we are going, please." Terri begged.

"No, it's a surprise and it will remain so till we get there. Come on lets go shake a leg, or whatever it is we are meant to do."

"I need the bathroom." Terri whispered into Dick's ear. "I won't be long."

"Ok, I'll go get a drink and find a seat."

Terri disappeared off and Dick moved towards the bar set up in the reception room.

He was surveying the room looking for a seat when he noticed the two aged great aunts beckoning to him. Taking his drink with his he approached them.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he asked politely.

"Come and sit here between us." One of them said patting the seat.

"Ok just for a while." Dick sat.

"We have been itching to meet you properly. I'm Florence by the way and this is my twin sister Beatrice, although we are known as Flo and Bea."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance I'm sure."

"My you are a polite young man, not at all like some of the youngsters today." Flo commented.

"A very handsome young man too." Bea held her right hand to her chest and fluttered her eyelashes at Dick. "I can see why our Theresa fell in love with you."

"Stop it Bea, I'm sure he isn't interested in your advances. Besides he is a married man now."

"Oh I'm sure he is used to being flirted with, a boy as good looking as he is." Bea dropped her hand onto Dick's knee. "I do hear that young men fantasise about twins." Bea dropped her head giggling, squeezing Dick's knee tightly.

Flo slipped her arm through Dick's

"Don't pay no heed to Bea, she is an awful tease." Flo edged closer to Dick.

Dick, bemused looked from one woman to the other as they traded words.

"Tell us all about yourself; no one has bothered to say anything about you to us."

"Where would you like me to start?" Dick asked them smiling as the two ladies made eyes at him.

"Oh the beginning is usually a good place. You know where you were born and so on." Flo suggested.

"Well I'm not entirely sure where I was born exactly but it was into a circus family."

"Really! Oh how exciting." Bea and Flo became even more attentive. "Go on."

"Well my Mom and Dad were a trapeze act. We travelled all over the country and even had a short trip to the U.K."

"Oh that sounds amazing. So how come you ended up here?"

"We were with the circus here in Gotham doing a show for charity when my parents were killed." Dick dropped his head not comfortable with having to explain this part of his background.

"Oh how awful. What happened?" Flo urged.

"It was one of the mob, they wanted the circus owner to pay protection, when he resisted my parents paid the price. Some one tampered with their wires and they fell to their death during the performance. Bruce was there and he was the only one who paid me any attention and looked after me. He brought me here and eventually adopted me legally."

"What an amazing story. Is it right that you are a gypsy?" Bea asked

"Well half gypsy, my Mom wasn't one. I had no other family to speak of because my Dad was already an orphan and Mom's parents disowned her when she decided to marry Dad. You know they thought it was a disgrace her running of to join the circus with a gypsy." Dick gave a half smile.

"Well I think it's romantic." Bea enthused, some people have no idea. I presume it was true love then, with your parents."

"I would say so yes. I don't remember a day when they didn't show or tell each other that they were in love."

"You know looking at your father; no you call him by his name do you not?" Dick nodded. "I would say that you bear a resemblance to him. You could be brothers." Flo pointed out.

"I wish someone would come and whisk me away like that." Bea clasped her hands to her heart. "Oh just imagine."

"I can and its not a pretty thought." Flo said with some derision.

"Flo you are only jealous because I had a gentleman caller and you didn't."

"I am no such thing!"

"I would have married him but your interference made it impossible."

"I did not interfere!" It was father who disapproved."

"Ladies please, let's not spoil mine and Terri's wedding day by arguing." Dick begged them beginning to wish Terri would hurry back and rescue him from these eccentric old ladies, whose advances were beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Ladies may I get you anything?" Alfred had approached from behind them. "Young Sir Master Bruce is looking for you I believe he needs to discuss some matter with you."

"Thank you Alfred. Ladies I had better go and see what he wants. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the evening." Dick pulled himself free and stood up bowing slightly he retreated.

"Oh Alfred come and join us." Flo and Bea chorused as Dick walked away.

"I'm sorry ladies but I do have a lot to do right now, making sure that the party goes smoothly. If you would excuse me." Alfred turned and walked away much to the two ladies chagrin.

"Thanks for the rescue; they are nice, well eccentric but a bit overpowering." Dick told Bruce.

"I thought you looked like you needed rescuing. Where's Terri?"

"She went to the bathroom, probably got waylaid. I guess I had better circulate a bit."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes why?"

"Just asking that's all."

"When Terri gets back we have to give the girls their gifts. We realised we hadn't done it at dinner like we should have."

"There you are." Terri appeared beside them. "I thought you had disappeared."

"I got captured by Aunt Bea and Flo." Dick laughed.

"Oh you poor thing, those two go after anything in trousers, despite being turned eighty they still think they are pretty young things."

"We have to give the girls their gifts. We forgot at dinner."

"Oh!" Terri held her hand to her mouth as she realised the omission. "Come on lets go round them up."

"I'm sorry, we were meant to give you all these at dinner but it was overlooked in the, well, excitement I suppose."

Terri handed each girl a small package, beautifully wrapped in white with a gold ribbon and bow.

"It's just a small token of our thanks and a memento of today." She told them as they each accepted their package.

"Timmy. We were sure you wouldn't want the same as we got the girls so this is for you." Dick handed Timmy a considerably larger wrapped box. "I think it's what you have been asking for for a while."

There was a moments quiet as they all unwrapped their respective packages, then sharp intakes of breath as they revealed their gifts.

Each girl had an exquisite necklace, a simple gold chain with a pendant that complimented the colour of each ones dress.

"They are all real gems." Teri pointed out as the girls helped each other put on the necklaces.

"Wicked!" Timmy cried as he pulled the last of the wrapping paper from his gift. "Oh thank you."

He began to open the box and Dick crouched down to help him.

"It is the one you wanted?" Dick asked.

"Oh yes. It's brill. Thank you." Timmy held the remote controlled car in his hands turning it around to admire it.

"Come on let me put the batteries in it so you can play with it." Dick offered opening the packet of batteries they had thoughtfully included.

Timmy turned and hugged Dick, then went up to Terri and tugged her dress; getting her attention he hugged her too.

"Well I think that was one happy little boy." Terri remarked as she and Dick made their way back to the ballroom.

"Yes, you know I wouldn't have minded having a play with it myself." Dick laughed.

"You guys never grow up do you? Besides you get to play with a lot bigger toys don't you?"

Dick looked a little puzzled.

"You know." Terri nodded her head to one side.

"Oh. Yes I get your meaning. Well yes I guess your right I do."

"Well then. Come on I want another dance with my new husband. I want to show you off to everyone."

"Show me off? Whatever do you mean?"

"I want them to see what a brilliant dancer you are."

"Oh do you now, Mrs Grayson. I see. Surely you don't want me to get too tired do you?" Dick winked at her licentiously.

"And what do you mean by that Mr Grayson?" Terri asked feigning coyness.

"Oh well." Dick shrugged. "Come on lets dance." He took her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"Dick I am getting awfully tired. Do you think anyone would think us rude if we called it a night?" Terri leaned against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't think so, it's almost two, I'm sure this lot are way beyond missing us. I'll just go and let Bruce know we are going up just in case."

"I'll go say goodnight to my Mom and Dad."

Dick tapped Bruce on the shoulder; he was deep in conversation with Lucius Fox.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Terri and I are going up, she's getting tired." Dick told him.

"Oh right. Well it's been a big day for her. I expect you must be tired too." Bruce turned and put his hand on the small of Dicks back as he walked across the room with him, having first nodded to Lucius.

"Yep, she's saying goodnight to her folks."

Bruce stood beside Dick his hand on his shoulder as they waited for Terri.

As Terri came towards them the DJ announced.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen the bride and groom are retiring. Please give them a rapturous send off."_

Everyone turned and began clapping as Dick and Terri, who was now blushing bright red walked from the Ballroom. They had no option but to head for the main stairs as it seemed that the guests were directing them both in that direction.

Terri grabbed Dicks arm and clung to him as they began the climb to the first landing. As the reached it the guests who had remained at the foot of the staircase gave them three cheers.

Pausing on the first landing Dick turned and waved his thanks, Terri still red cheeked followed suit. They could hear the guests still clapping as the disappeared up to the next landing and on down the corridor to Dick's room

"Just a moment" Dick told Terri gently as he turned the knob to open the door and pushed it open.

As it swung open he swept Terri into his arms and carried her into the room. He stood in amazement at the transformation that had occurred since he had left the room earlier.

"Oh." Terri took a sharp intake of breath.

"What have they done to my room?" Dick was not quite sure what to think. He carefully lowered Terri down and closed the door behind him.

"Oh Dick it's beautiful. Oh and It's our room now remember."

The room was filled with tea lights twinkling in multi coloured glass holders, in the hearth more candles flickered. The air was filled with the heady scent of incense.

The bed was now resplendent with a white and gold bedspread and was covered in heart shaped pillows of every size and shade of red through to pink, and of every type of material from silk to faux fur. There were rose petals strewn across the bed.

White and gold voile drapes were festooned across the canopy and down the posts to the floor where they puddle in shimmering pools. On one side and across the bottom of the bed they had been pulled together, on the side facing the door they were draped back held in place by a gold tasselled cord.

On the bedside table sat an ice bucket with a bottle of Cristal and two champagne flutes and a small bowl of chocolates.

A card was propped against the bowl; Terri picked it up to read it.

"Hope you have a wonderful night, loads of love all the gang." She read aloud. "Look they all signed it, how lovely of them." Terri turned to Dick again her face now aglow.

Dick lifted her hands in his and they stood gazing at each other.

"I suppose we should get ready for bed." Terri murmured. "I think I might need you to help me with the lacing on my dress."

Dick placed his hands on her shoulders and turning her around gently he began to slowly unlace the bodice of her dress…

"Alfred I think most of our overnight guests have retired to bed now. I think I'll take my leave too. Is there anything I can help with though before I go up?"

"No Sir everything is under control. I'll walk up with you though and just check on everything."

Bruce and Alfred climbed the stairs together.

"I'll see you in the morning Sir." Alfred turned to go towards the wing of the house where the guests had been given rooms.

"You too Alfred. Thanks for all the help; you know I don't think we could have pulled this off without you."

"All part of my Job."

"Well thank you anyway." Bruce paused.

"Something wrong Sir. Alfred noticed the odd look on Bruce's face.

"It just occurred to me. I don't think Dick would appreciate me looking in on him tonight do you?" He grinned.

"No Sir probably not." Alfred returned the grin. "I think it may be prudent if I didn't take them breakfast either."

"I think you may be right." Bruce tapped the side of his nose. "Goodnight Alfred."

"Goodnight Sir."

Bruce closed his bedroom door behind him. He stood leaning against it for a few moments as tiredness overcame him.

He pushed himself from the door and went to sit on his bed to remove his shoes. He was just removing the second when he noticed a card and a small box on his bedside table.

Curiously he picked them up and turned the box over in his hand.

The envelope had his name written on it.

He carefully pulled the paper from the box to reveal another flat leather box. He pulled the box open. Nestled in the velvet lining was a small ornate silver picture frame.

Bruce opened the envelope and pulled the card out. It had a watercolour scene on the front of a house that resembled the Manor on the front. He opened the card.

'_Bruce, we didn't know what to get the man who has everything but we thought that you could keep a memory of you choice in the frame. _

_Thank you for everything._

_These words are inadequate to express our true feelings but we hope they will suffice._

_Love from Mr and Mrs Grayson. X X'_

Bruce smiled to himself as he read the message again. He felt a warm feeling start in the pit of his stomach and he realised he had a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Are you coming to bed?" Chase asked as she rolled over towards him and rubbed his back.

Alfred sank thankfully into the easy chair in his quarters. He was so tired he wondered if he would ever recover.

"I'm getting too old for all this." He admitted to himself.

He was just deciding to pull himself up and get ready for bed when he noticed a small flat box and an envelope propped against it on his desk. He pulled himself up walked across to pick it up.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It had a picture of Buckingham Palace on the front. Alfred smiled as he opened the card.

'_Just a small token to say thank you for everything you have done to make today so special. We both think you deserve a medal. It certainly couldn't have been done without you._

_Love Mr and Mrs Grayson x x.'_

He placed the card on the desk and opened the box. Inside the wrapping was a slim velvet covered box with a small catch. Flicking it open Alfred couldn't resist the huge grin that spread across his face. Laid on a bed of blue silk was a medal, complete with rainbow coloured ribbon.

Alfred took it from the box and examined it closer. On one face it was inscribed 'To Alfred.' The other, 'In recognition of all your hard work and dedication in making the wedding of Terri and Dick Grayson the best ever. Thank you.'

Alfred sat down on the edge of his bed. He felt a wave of pleasure as he gazed at the medal.

"Come on." He admonished himself. "Don't be getting too emotional now."

Dick opened his eyes. For a brief moment he wasn't sure where he was.

He could feel Terri's sleeping form beside him. She was laid on her stomach with her head on his chest and her arm draped across him.

Dick nuzzled his face into her hair breathing in the scent.

Terri murmured softly and shifted slightly.

Dick stroked her naked back and she shivered, moaning gently as she began to wake. She tipped her head back to look at him her face still blurry from sleep. Dick kissed her nose gently.

"Good morning Mrs Grayson." He whispered.

"Morning, I thought I was just having a wonderful dream but its real isn't it?" Terri rubbed her eyes lifting her head slightly.

"Yes, it's real." Dick smiled at her.

Terri snuggled closer hugging him. Then she moved her hand to his chest, her finger describing lazy circles across it.

"That tickles." Dick protested but did nothing to stop her.

Terri giggled softly and continued, her finger slowly moving down his chest to his stomach. She swirled her finger around his navel then with a throaty chuckle moved lover…

Dick gave a low moan.

Terri moved across him and kissed him hard.

"Dick. You know that thing you did last night."

"Which thing?"

"Well all the things really."

"Yee… esss."

"Do it again please." She begged.

"Ooh I dunno. I mean…" Dick let out another groan. "Ok ok. I submit. Whatever you want ok."

"Oh boy, what a night!" John B exclaimed as he sat down at the breakfast table a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. He rested his forehead on his hand rubbing it with his thumb and forefinger.

"I know what you mean." Amy commiserated. "I kept waking up with cramp, I think I danced too much."

"Me too. Although I did sleep well." Emma agreed.

John and Kent came into the breakfast room together and went over to the side board to help themselves to breakfast.

"Boy what a spread, we don't normally get treated to this when we stay over normally." Kent pointed out as he helped himself to the bacon.

"We don't normally eat breakfast in here though. We usually just get to raid the kitchen." Tina reminded them.

"I guess with all the folk stopping over its easier this way." Lisa suggested.

"I suppose the happy couple haven't surfaced yet." John B laughed suggestively.

"I should hope not, although I think they were hoping to set of fairly early this morning if possible. Any one know where it is they are going?" Amy asked looking round.

"Not a clue." Kent spoke up. "Dick hasn't let a single thing drop."

"Hmm, I hope it's somewhere romantic." Lisa said dreamily. "Dick has always been so good at picking just the right thing."

"Where's Peter by the way?" John asked no one in particular.

"Oh I knocked on their door, he was waiting for Antonio to come out the shower."

As if to answer the question, Peter and Antonio entered the room.

"This is posh!" Peter said enthusiastically. "Pushing the boat out or what?"

"We were just saying, with all the people staying over it was probably the best idea." Lisa told him. "You two sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, eventually that is." Antonio told her winking. "I'm starving what have we got?" He moved over to the sideboard and picked up a plate and began loading it with food as more guests began to wander in.

"Ok are you ready?" Dick asked Terri as he loaded a suitcase into the back of the Range Rover.

"I think so, but it's difficult not knowing where we are going because I don't know how to dress or what to take."

"I've already told you, what you have on is fine and your packing has been taken care of."

Terri turned to face the assembled family and friend who had congregated on the front steps of the Manor to wave them off.

"Have a lovely time." Mrs Bergstrom hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes do." Her Father kissed her in turn.

Terri gave Bruce a hug

"Thank you for everything you've done." She told him as she kissed him.

"It was all worth it." Bruce hugged her and kissed her back.

"Alfred." Terri hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You are the best."

"Thank you my dear."

Dick also moved along the row of people shaking hands and being kissed.

Bruce held out his hand to him and Dick shook it, before he was pulled forward and Bruce hugged him.

"Have a good drive, and I hope you'll have a great time."

"Thanks Bruce. This place is going to seem so quiet again after all this lot have gone eh?"

"Cant wait." Bruce grinned.

Terri climbed into the passenger seat and wound down her window. Dick slid into the drivers' seat.

"Are you ready Mrs Grayson?" He asked as he started the car up.

"As I'll ever be."

Dick began to pull away down the drive then pulled up as he heard an odd noise behind him.

He jumped out of the car and went to look at the rear. He returned to the drivers seat laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"Some bright spark has tied a load of cans to the back bumper and we have a huge Just Married sign on the back door too."

"Why does that not surprise me." Terri waved with merriment back at the disappearing crowd of friends and family.

"I will have to stop when we get a little way up the road and take the cans off, we can't drive all the way with them."

"Aw well don't take the Just married sign down then."

"Anything for you."

Dick turned his attention to his driving and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. Finding a suitable pull in Dick got out of the car and removed the cans.

As they were about to set off again Terri suddenly delved into her purse.

"Dick can I put this on the player?" She had the RyanDan CD he had given her the night before.

"Yes be my guest, you know how it works?"

"Yup." Terri opened the case and slid the CD into the player then settled back to listen.

The scenery rolled past without Terri noticing as she listened to the CD. Dick glanced over at her a few times and smiled at the look on her face.

She sniffed and Dick looked across again to see her wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"That was wonderful." She sighed as the last notes faded away. "What lovely music and lyrics. Thank you for finding it."

"Glad you liked it. I hoped you would." Dick told her nodding.

They drove quietly enjoying just being alone together. Terri had turned the radio on, the volume low.

Terri stretched and opened her eyes as she felt the car pull to a stop.

"Are we there?" She tried to focus.

"No but I needed a break from driving and this is the last chance we will have before we get there. I'm going to use the restroom. You?"

"I think I had better."

"We can get a coffee or something maybe."

"Ooh that sounds like a good idea. Your legs must be stiff with all the driving, a break will be good. I wish I could help but the docs said I wasn't allowed to drive now."

"Its alright, I enjoy driving but yes I do need to stretch my legs a bit."

Dick and Terri walked to the front door of the coffee shop attached to the garage. Inside the aroma of coffee and fresh baked bread wafted across the room.

"Can I help you folks?" A woman asked as she stepped through a beaded curtain.

"We just want to use the restrooms before we order." Dick told her.

"Right you are. Just give me a shout when you need me."

Terri slid into the booth opposite Dick. She picked up the menu and scanned it.

"Oh I am so tempted, everything looks good. Have you eaten here before?"

"Only once. I've only been this way the once."

"You do know where to go?" Terri sounded alarmed.

"Oh well now then let me see." Dick held his chin in his hand looking thoughtful.

"Dick!" Terri's eyes went wide with even more alarm.

"Look there is nothing to worry about. I got detailed instructions from Bruce."

"Oh well that's worrying." Terri laughed

"What would you like to order?" The woman from behind the counter asked them brandishing her order pad and pencil.

"I'll have a coffee and a piece of lemon meringue pie." Terri said decisively.

"I'll have the same." Dick concurred.

"So have we got far to go yet?" Terri probed.

"Hmm maybe another hour to two hours drive." Dick surmised

"That long!"

"Yup." Dick leaned back as their order was placed in front of them.

"Are you sure we are going the right way? We haven't seen a living soul for ages."

"Yes we are stop whittling." Dick had slowed the car down to a crawl and was watching the tree line to his right.

"It seems very out of the way."

"That's the whole point of it." Dick smiled as he concentrated.

"What are you looking for?"

"A narrow gap in the trees."

"Silly there are lots of gaps." Terri laughed at her own joke.

"Ok funny, a gap about a car and a half wide, it's an unmade road. Like this one." Dick turned the car onto the dirt road between the tall trees.

The road although unmade was not too bumpy and the trees provided a verdant canopy above them. Glimpses of open spaces presented themselves from time to time through the vegetation, but the road continued through the tunnel of trees.

Terri sat upright in her seat watching the road as Dick concentrated on steering the car.

"You are sure we are going the right way."

"Yup." Dick negotiated a bend and the road began to rise gradually.

The trees became so dense on either side the light was excluded forcing Dick to switch on the headlights.

"Dick are we really on the right track?"

"Oh ye of little faith. Don't you trust me?"

"I'm just a bit worried. Oh!" Terri exclaimed as the car suddenly emerged into the light.

"We have arrived." Dick announced.

In front of them was a large lake reflecting the forest and mountains behind it. Dick drove up to a log built chalet type house and pulled up to one side of it.

"Ta da! Your honeymoon home awaits Milady." Dick laughed as Terri took in the sights wide eyed.

Dick stepped from the car and went round to open the passenger door, taking Terri's hand he helped her step out.

As she stepped down from the car she took in a deep breath.

"Oh my, it's beautiful."

Dick smiled at her.

"Come on lets get the stuff into the house and then I can get a fire lit. It will be dropping dark soon and it gets a bit chilly up here at night."

Dick pulled a set of keys from his pocket and selected one.

He opened the door and stepped back for Terri to enter. She stood in awe at what she saw. Dick left her and went to unload the car. He came back with the cases and had to nudge her to move inside.

The door led into a small porch, but it was what she could see beyond this that had taken her breath away. At Dicks nudge she stepped forward into a large room, open to the roof, with wooden support beams. At one end a large floor to roof window, shaped to the line of the roof gave a view of the lake.

In the centre of one long wall a stone fireplace and chimney rose, a large hearth spilled into the room. At the other end a staircase rose to a gallery with doors leading from it.

Opposite the fireplace wall, beneath the gallery were more doors. Everything gleamed in polished redwood.

A huge saggy leather sofa and chairs were positioned around the fireplace draped in throws and numerous cushions. Rugs with Native American designs were placed, seemingly, haphazardly around the room.

A long circular chandelier, in iron, hung from a chain from the roof in the centre of the room. There were natural wildlife pictures of animals and plants hung on the walls. At one end of the room, a little out of place was a grand piano, covered in a lace cloth and weighed down with framed photographs.

Most of the tables and shelves had ornaments and pottery displayed on them along side candlesticks and lanterns.

"Dick this is wonderful." Terri breathed as he put the cases down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why don't you explore while I get the rest of the things and get the fire lit. I need to get the generator started up as well."

Terri wandered further into the room her fingers drifting across the surface of the furniture.

"That looks nice." Terri sat on the sofa and stared into the fire. "I put our things away in the big bedroom; it seemed to have the best views."

"Ok, that's ok by me. Last time I was here I spent most of my time on the floor in front of the fire. By choice I hasten to add."

"Mmm, that sounds dreamy."

"You hungry?" Dick asked her getting to his feet.

"I think I am, you want me to make something?"

"You sit still, I'll make something. Well heat the stew Alfred packed up." Dick chuckled. "Although we're stocked up with food enough to last a few months."

"And just how long are we planning to be here?" Terri cocked her head to one side raising her eyebrows.

"Well as long as we want I guess." Dick headed towards the kitchen.

Dick pushed the door open with his backside and carried in a tray with two bowls of steaming hot stew and a plate of thickly sliced bread.

"This smells good." Terri held her spoon poised to take a taste.

"Doesn't it just?" Dick tore a piece of bread off a slice and dipped it into the rich gravy.

They ate in silence savouring every mouthful. Dick used the last of the bread to wipe out the dregs from his bowl.

"Mmm, I'm full, that was lovely. Come on I'll wash up seeing as how you cooked." She began to pile the dishes on the tray.

"Ok you wash I'll dry and put away." Dick followed her into the kitchen.

"It's so quiet." Terri commented as they settled back down. "I noticed there doesn't seem to be a TV."

"Nope, no TV, or radio and no phone. Your mobile wont work out here. There is a HI FI with a CD player but the idea is to get away from it all. Of course there's the piano and there's a guitar somewhere."

"What if there's an emergency? You know an accident or something."

"There is a radio for that kind of event. I checked in with Alfred while you were upstairs to let him know we had arrived."

"So we are totally alone. No one likely to drop in."

"You got it." Dick grinned. "I'm sorry do you not like the idea?"

"Its not that I was just thinking." Terri blushed.

"Oh yes?"

"I suppose this belongs to the Wayne Estates?"

"It belonged to Bruce's great Grandfather as I understand, he felt like he needed a bolt hole to escape to now and again. No one knows of its existence, well not the press or anyone like that, so it's ideal."

"I like it." Terri said simply. "Anyway what's the point in mentioning the piano when we can't play it?"

Dick stood up and moved across to the piano. He lifted the lid as he sat down on the stool. He ran his fingers across the keys, and then sat for a brief moment before beginning to play.

Terri rose from her seat and moved over to the piano as the haunting notes of 'Moonlight Sonata' drifted across the room.

She leaned on the piano listening in rapt pleasure. She gazed at Dick silently for a few moment s when the last notes had died away.

"I didn't know you played. Dick that was beautiful." She sat on the stool beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I learnt to play when I was with the circus, although it wasn't on quite such a grand piano as this, more of a honkey tonk upright."

"Play some more, please." Terri begged him clapping her hands together.

They sat on the sofa watching the flickering flames from the fire. Outside darkness had closed in and the interior scene was reflected in the high windows.

"Are you happy?" Dick asked her gently brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Very. Are you?"

"More than I could tell. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not yet, it's so lovely here in front of the fire. I know why you stayed here when you were up here before."

"Hang on." Dick jumped up and disappeared up the stairs. He came back down after a short time with a couple of quilts.

"May as well be comfortable." He told her as he spread one out on the floor in front of the fire and then dragged the cushions from the sofa.

He stretched out on the quilt and patted the space beside him.

"Come on." He urged.

Terri joined him and he pulled the second quilt over them up to their necks.

"Mmmm." Terri stretched luxuriantly stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. She sat up slowly and hugged her knees drawing the quilt around her legs.

Dick was laid facing away from her, the quilt pushed back to his waist. Terri leaned over him. She was amazed at how young he looked when asleep, almost childlike, his face blurred.

She rolled over and nuzzled his neck blowing in his ear. Dick sighed but didn't wake. Terri ran her fingers down his naked back, his skin rippled in response, but he still appeared to be asleep. She slipped her arm across his body and twirled her finger on his chest in slow figures of eight slowly moving down his torso.

Suddenly she was on her back with Dick on top of her.

"Ok woman what do you think you are doing?" Dick laughed at her breathless shock.

"How?" She grinned back.

"Never you mind, that's my secret." Dick laughed. "The martial arts' training comes in handy for more than just fighting."

"So I'd noticed."

Dick kissed her ardently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him from moving away.

"So what are we going to do today?" Terri asked as they lay side by side on their backs in a tumble of quilts and cushions.

"I don't know, would you like to walk round the lake?"

"That sounds good. Maybe we could take some food and have a picnic."

"We could yes. It's a fair walk. Let's have some breakfast first then."

"Oh I reckon I could manage some coffee but not food yet."

Dick jumped to his feet and padded over to the kitchen. Terri watched his naked figure with a smile, already they were that comfortable with each other.

"I'll get the coffee going." He called over his shoulder.

Terri got to her feet and pulling the quilt with her sat in the corner of the large sofa, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I'm going to nip to the bathroom and have a quick shower while the coffee's perking. Unless you want to go first." He offered.

"No you go, I'll have my coffee first."

Dick came down the stairs rubbing his hair with a towel, his bare feet silent on the treads. He had donned jeans and a t-shirt.

He dropped the towel over the banister rail and headed for the kitchen.

"Here you go." He handed Terri a large mug of steaming aromatic coffee.

"Ooh, that's good." Terri sipped appreciatively at the dark liquid, blowing it between sips. "Just what I needed to wake me up."

"I could think of something else to wake you up." Dick grinned.

"Oh I'm sure you could." Terri grinned back. "Look when I have had this I'll get dressed and then see what we have to take with us for the picnic."

"I'll see to it while you have your shower."

"You have seen to everything so far, I'm not being a very good wife letting you."

"Hey, you know you won't have that much to do anyway even when we get back. Alfred won't relinquish his kitchen that easily. It took me a while to realise how the other half live. You will be kept in a manner to which you will become accustomed to."

"Oh really, a kept woman eh?"

"Something like that."

"Would we be able to entertain guests on our own? Would I be able to make a meal for just the two of us or whatever?"

"I don't see why not. Just square it with Alfred. Although if we had, say, a dinner party you wouldn't have to cook. Terri, ok I'm not even a millionaire quite yet but you won't have to worry about money and living at the manor most things are taken care of."

"Its going to take some getting used to."

"I know, look I spoke with Bruce about it and he refuses to let me pay my own way in as much as board or food or anything. He said all we would need to do is buy any personal items we may want. I told him it didn't seem fair but he said that what was the use of all his money if he couldn't look after the people he cared about, you included."

"He has been so generous it's amazing. He is a wonderful man. I could never have imagined before being married into such a wealthy family. Although I hasten to add, I would love you no matter what, I would have even run off to the circus with you." Terri smiled.

"Would you" Dick asked her looking at her face to see her reaction.

"Yes." Terri said softly.

The sun filtered through the trees providing a mottled canopy in places where the tree line crept up to the waters edge, creating a dazzling light show as it reflected off the lakes gently lapping waves.

"I never realised how noisy such a peaceful place could be." Terri chuckled as they found a place to sit to have their picnic.

"It's a peaceful noise though." Dick nudged her playfully.

"Well yes I guess you could say that." Terri agreed.

"Listen!" Dick held up a finger to quieten her. "I think that's a woodpecker, hear it?" he made a sound imitating the bird.

Terri tilted her head to listen for the sound Dick had indicated.

"Oh yes."

They unpacked the picnic and ate sitting in quiet appreciation of the beautiful surroundings. Several members of the local wildlife came to visit them, cautiously sniffing the air before approaching to what they considered a safe distance.

Terri and Dick watched squirrels gambolling around the base of the trees and then running up them.

"Look." Terri breathed. "Look there, isn't that a …"

Dick followed her pointed finger with his eyes.

"Isn't that a robin?" she asked.

"I do believe it is." Dick said quietly. "Look he has his mate with him."

"Aw that's wonderful. They're such cute little birds."

Dick crumbled some bread in his hand.

"Keep still very still." He warned.

Dick held his hand out slowly, the breadcrumbs on the palm of his hand. He sat stock still just watching the robins.

Then he made a low soft 'pishting' sound. The male bird picked up his head and listened, the female did likewise.

The male fluttered to a closer branch, attentive to the sound Dick was making.

Then it took off and landed on Dick's outstretched hand and delicately picked at the breadcrumbs. The female followed suit.

Having taken all they wanted the two birds flew off back to a bush to watch Terri and Dick.

Terri looked at Dick in amazement.

"Oh my, where did you learn that trick?"

"From my Dad, he could call all kinds of birds to him." Dick explained. "But the robin was always a special bird to us."

"Why was that?"

"Well…" Dick coloured slightly. "Mom always called me her little robin, on account of when my birthday is. You said they were cute right? Well Mom said they were feisty too like I was. That's where the persona of Robin came from."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Hmm, don't go getting any ideas."

"As if." Terri laughed. "I'll find the right pet name for you eventually though."

"Oh no, not that, please. No! Not a pet name. Argh. Anything but that." Dick feigned fright.

"Oh I had better think of a really cheesy one then." Terri laughed. "Let me think. Mm." She held a finger to her lips in contemplation.

"Come on lets pack up and get moving or we will still be out here when it gets dark." Dick urged as if trying to distract Terri from her musings.

"You know I could get used to this solitude, I hate the thoughts of having to go home right now." Terri grumbled as she sat down on the sofa next to Dick and throwing her legs across him.

Dick pulled her legs closer to him hugging them.

"I know what you mean, it's been wonderful hasn't it, but I'm afraid we will have to rejoin the real world tomorrow."

Terri pulled a face at the idea.

"Now then, don't be like that Dick chided her, I will have to be getting back to work if nothing else."

"I guess so, but still it's been so wonderful." Terri sighed snuggling down further.

Dick ran his fingers up and down the inside of her leg. Terri stretched out with pleasure.

"So just one more night then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"We had better make the most of the time we have left then."

"Well maybe we should. Although it's not going to stop just because we will be at home." Dick chuckled throatily rolling Terri over to get from under her, then let her roll back so he could roll on top of her. He held himself away from her with his arms, and then dipped as if doing a press up to kiss her.

"Hmm." Terri mumbled.

"You know." Dick pulled away, "I think I'm going to need a holiday to recover from this one." He grinned.

"What are you trying to say?" Terri looked at him in mock puzzlement.

"I think you're trying to wear me out woman, you're insatiable."

"Well if you feel like that." Terri frowned.

"But I just can't resist you; you're like a drug, addictive. There's no hope for me at all, I'm totally hooked."

Terri giggled suggestively, and then looked Dick in the eye smiling gently.

"Baby, I have had the most wonderful time, it as a fantastic surprise. Thank you. I can't believe I have found the most romantic, loving, considerate guy ever." She held a finger to his lips to prevent him from saying anything. "I know no one's perfect and I dare say you have your faults as I do. You have already explained some of them and I think I understand as I know you will try and understand my faults too. On top of all that you're drop dead gorgeous and have so many wonderful talents."

"Oh boy, I'll be getting big headed at this rate."

"Never, I don't think you have a boastful bone in your body." Terri protested. "No I am truly blessed to have you."

"I have to echo that sentiment." Dick smiled at her.

"What's that noise?" Terri cocked her head to one side to listen.

"It's my mobile phone" Dick laughed. "Answer it for me please." Terri searched for the phone. "It's been so long since we heard it I had almost forgotten what it sounded like."

"Hello." Terri spoke into the phone. "Oh hi Alfred, no Dicks driving so I answered… Yes wonderful thank you…back to earth soon yes…Hold on a minute… Dick how long before we reach the manor?"

"We are about forty miles away so not long." He told her.

Terri relayed the information back to Alfred.

"Ok see you soon." She ended the call.

"Alfred was saying that he would get dinner ready for when we arrive. He said he knew we were coming as they had picked us up on the tracker."

"Ah yes, all our cars are fitted with tracking devises in case anything happens." Dick told her.

"It's still going to feel strange you know. I mean most married couples have to furnish and decorate their new home, then as a wife I would, you know, cook and clean for you."

"While you will be kept in the lap of luxury my dear. You will be the 'Lady of the manor'."

"When you put it that way it sounds so grandiose. I'm worried that it will be boring though."

"Oh I'm sure you will find something to occupy your time with."

"I guess so. I suppose I will have a lot to think about, I will have the endless round of hospital visits etc."

Dick's face fell.

"I was trying not to think about all of that." He said softly.

"I'm sorry. I have to start being realistic about it all now though. Sweetheart I'm sorry." She put her hand on his leg.

"I guess that really brings us back to reality with a bump heh."

Terri looked down at her feet. She didn't quite know what to say at this point. Dick was obviously upset by having to think about what was inevitably going to happen.

"Terri I'm sorry too. I can't help being upset, worried or whatever about the future. I'm determined to be strong for you, I promise, and it's not that I am ignoring the problem I assure you…" is voice trailed away as he failed to find the right words to finish what he was saying.

"I worry about you too you know." Terri told him gently.

Dick glanced at her and smiled.

"Come on lets pull ourselves together eh."

Dick pulled the car up in front of the house. Bruce and Alfred came down the front steps to greet them.

"Welcome home." Alfred greeted as he went to unload the luggage.

"Yes welcome back, have you had a good time?"

"Oh yes thank you, it was wonderful, such a beautiful location, so peaceful." Terri said as she alighted from the car assisted by Dick. "Thank you for letting have the use of it."

"Yes that goes double for me too." Dick added. "Alfred let me help with those cases they are heavy." He went to the rear of the car and took the cases from Alfred. "I'll take them upstairs and we will sort the washing out, don't you go straining yourself." Dick cautioned as he carried the cases inside.

"In that case I will go and see to dinner. It should be ready in about half an hour if that's alright Sir?"

"Sounds good to me."

Terri followed Bruce inside and Dick placed the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs ready to take them up. They went into the lounge.

"Anything happen while we were away?" Dick asked as he settled himself on the sofa.

"Oh nothing you need concern yourself with." Bruce assured him. "It's been nice and quiet."

"Especially without us being here." Terri laughed.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything about that." Bruce laughed.

Dick frowned.

Bruce laughed again.

Terri stretched her legs out.

"It is good to be home again I must admit. It will get some getting used to."

"Why's that?" Bruce cocked his head enquiringly.

"Well like I said to Dick, it's not our own home and it's such a different lifestyle to what I'm used to. Please don't get me wrong I am so grateful to you for letting me move in, it's obviously the practical thing to do given the circumstances."

"Terri, please don't feel that this isn't your home. You belong here as much as Dick does. You can have as much privacy as you want, or otherwise. You can invite whomever you want whenever you want. Naturally Alfred is there to assist you so make sure you ask him for anything you need. If you would like we can convert the rooms around yours into an apartment suit so you have your own space totally."

"No Bruce it's alright, I like it the way it is. I just meant it seems a little odd not to be doing the usual 'wifely' things. I think I am going to appreciate that more though in the future when, no if I get ill. Although I think it's more than generous of you not to accept any from us for our keep."

"That's ok. Look everything is taken care of so unless you have any personal preferences, let's say, for example, if you would like to redecorate the room, please feel free. Alfred will sort out with you what you would like and arrange it. Dick you're very quiet."

"I'm fine just settling back in if you know what I mean."

"Bruce I don't think I could ever thank you enough." Terri went across and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"How you manage to get away with doing that I'll never know." Dick laughed.

"Take no notice of him, you are welcome to do that whenever you like. Although I would appreciate a little more decorum in public that's all."

"Ooh ooh." Dick exclaimed

"Watch it." Bruce warned jokingly. "Come on lets go get dinner."

"Hmm, this is good." Dick mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Dick!" Bruce and Terri chorused together.

"Sorry." Dick apologised colouring slightly. "Stereo eh?" He laughed.

"Bruce, look." Terri pointed to the window. "What's that?"

Through the twilight a beam of light illuminated the low clouds with an ominous symbol.

"It's the Bat signal. If you'll excuse me I'll go ring the commissioner and see what the problem is. No you stay here." He held his hand up to stop Dick following him.

"It would seem that there has been a spate of kidnappings. They're all top athletes the most recent is an Olympic sprinter. He was grabbed earlier from the track where he was training."

"What? That's very odd."

"Yes. Anyway I'm off to see Commissioner Gordon. No Dick you stay here. I think it would be a good idea if you gave the crime fighting a miss for now, spend your time with Terri."

"What!"

"Bruce, no you can't do that." Terri protested. "Look its Batman and Robin, a team. I'm not going to be made to feel I'm responsible for breaking that team up. I would rather be a part of it if I can be. I appreciate your reasoning, but Bruce no you can't exclude Dick now. You need each other just the same as always."

"Terri you know it can be dangerous, what if Dick gets hurt or something." Bruce argued.

"No Bruce I mean it, I'll not have you break up a winning team just because of me. If either of you get hurt we will deal with it. Dick?"

"I'm torn between both arguments, my instincts are to carry on as normal, but my heart is saying not to."

"Dick Grayson, I love you for both who and what you are. You go. Alfred and I will hold the fort here."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dick held her hand and looked into her eyes to see if they said anything different from what her lips were saying.

"Yes go." Terri insisted.

"Alfred isn't it a bit late to be polishing the silver?"

"My dear it helps me not to worry too much about the two boys when they are out."

Terri laughed

"Boys? They are not quite that any more. Got a cloth for me then?"

"Here you are, it's nice to have the company. I'm afraid they are both boys to me when you get to my age."

"Alfred I have noticed you have a very unique relationship with Bruce in particular, how come?"

"Well my dear, when Bruce's parents were shot I was named in their will as his legal guardian, although it was never muted that I should adopt him. When he went missing for all those years I held the fort here because I was the only one certain he would return."

"Dick never mentioned anything about that, where did he go?"

"I'm not sure we will ever know. All I do know is that he came back a very different person, stronger if anything, emotionally as well as physically. That's when he became Batman, which he had to confront his darkest fears to become."

"Oh, I see. Why what was he like before then?"

"Somewhat molly coddled to say the least, his Mother and Father doted on him. He was sheltered from the world, but then again by no means spoilt. When he witnessed his parent's death it disturbed him greatly. It was after the hearing, when the man who shot them was killed, that he disappeared. I understand he came back from college for the hearing with every intention of shooting the man, but then learnt that he was in the pay of the Falcone mob."

"He must have been very upset to have had to deal with all that."

"Upset is an understatement I think. He is still haunted by it to this day, and I believe he will be for the rest of his life."

"Dick is too, by the death of his parents isn't he?"

"Yes my dear, his parents were killed by the same mob, which is one of the links to Bruce. We thought the young man was dealing with it well, but then came the one year anniversary of their death and he cracked up. But I do think Dick does maybe deal with it better in some ways. He does have very bad nightmares on occasion though."

"Yes he has explained about that to me. Alfred, why has Bruce never married?"

"Lets just say that before the death of his parents there was someone. After he came back she couldn't reconcile herself with his altered persona. I believe she still does love him and him her, but…well you know?"

"Oh Alfred that's sad, and he couldn't marry anyone else because of it. Who is she, can you say?"

"It's Rachael Dawes. She is with the district attorneys office now, but they grew up together, her Mother worked here, they were the best of friends."

"Does she know about, you know, Batman?"

"I think she has an inkling but has never challenged him on it. My dear I think that cup is in dire danger of being rubbed away."

"Oops sorry." Terri smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." Dick greeted as he entered the bedroom. "I didn't think you would still be awake."

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you and Bruce."

"There was no need to. We didn't get into any scraps this time. We just got debriefed by the commissioner."

"Still it's not easy you know."

"I guess not. I'll just be a minute then I'll join you." Dick disappeared into the bathroom.

"Can you tell me about it?" Terri asked as Dick slipped between the covers beside her.

"There's not much to tell right now. Ooh your feet are cold; do you have to put them just there?"

Terri giggled as she wiggled her toes against Dick.

"Hey, careful!"

"So what is happening?"

"Well it all rather strange to be honest. The police didn't notice the pattern at first then they began to realise that the recent kidnappings were related in as much as they were all top athletes. There has been a runner, boxer, gymnast and a football player. Although why they waited so long to call Batman in I don't know. Bruce says the details were not released to the press so we wouldn't have known otherwise."

"What would anyone want with all those sportsmen, if it's all the same perpetrator that is. Maybe some one was unhappy with their gym."

"Funny. But yes I agree it's an unusual bunch."

"Are there any leads?"

"None as yet but it's almost impossible to cover all the sportsmen in Gotham to protect them."

"I suppose it means you will be out a lot for a while."

"I'm afraid so, well most nights anyway. I don't really want to be leaving you on your own, but I do hope you understand."

"Darling, I understand. Alfred and I are getting on real well and he is such good company. I'm getting to learn all your secrets from him."

"What! Is nothing sacred?" Dick cried out in mock alarm. "I'll have to be having words with him. I don't know, you just can't get the staff these days."

Terri giggled.

"Listen I would like to be as much a part of the team as I can. I mean I could man the office so to speak."

"I suppose it would help Alfred; there are times when we need some research doing while we're out. I'll speak with Bruce about it."

"Please, at least I would feel useful."

"Ok will do, now then have you any more cold bits I need to know about before you place them on various parts of my anatomy?"

"Ooh I dunno, lets see shall we."

"I just do not see a pattern in all this besides the sports connection." Batman sat back in his seat and stared at the screen in bewilderment.

"It doesn't make sense at all I agree." Robin rested his arms on the table and dropping his head ran his fingers through his hair. "It's almost as if someone is collecting athletes for their own personal Olympics."

"That may not be a silly as it first sounds." Batman patted Robin on the back. "In fact you would be a candidate on the list given your past gymnastic abilities."

"Er less of the past thank you, I think I still cut it today, I certainly practice hard enough."

"Sorry, no insult intended." Batman looked pensive. "Why athletes? What possible benefit could someone gain from their capture? There have been no ransom demands or any communications whatsoever regarding their fates."

"Maybe someone has a fetish for sporty types. I dunno how about some mad idea that they can get some genetic material and produce a super athlete. Then again it could be someone down right crazy who has no logical reason for doing it."

"It's always logical to the person doing it." Batman pointed out.

"Well I guess you're right." Robin conceded.

Batman rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully.

"It looks as if we have to go and do some legwork. This is going to be a hard slog."

"Yup, oh I forgot to mention, Terri wanted to know if she could help out in any way. You know man the phones or something, help Alfred."

"I don't see why not, it will give her something to do other than worry about you all the time. I'm sure Alfred will welcome the assistance and the company."

"I'll tell her, she will be happy."

"I guess we had better get a move on, there's no time like the present to start work."

"Where do we start?"

"Now that is a good question, I guess we start with the usual informants and work our way up."

"I'll call Alfred and let him know we are on our way out."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." The scruffy little man protested. "I heard about the kidnappings but there is no word on the street."

"Are you sure, not even a whisper?" Batman insisted.

"Look I'm telling you nothings being said, or even hinted at. Whatever or whoever is very good at covering up. You know me if I knew anything I would tell you."

"Ok I believe you. Look you know what to do if you do hear anything, ok."

"Yes, yes, yes. I have that number you gave me."

"Are you certain he knows nothing?" Robin asked as they made their way back to the Batmobile.

"Absolutely. He wasn't afraid at all, normally if he has anything to tell he is very nervous. He was cool as a cucumber this time.

"It's odd, I mean nobody has seen or heard anything."

"Frustrating to say the least, I find it hard to believe no one saw anything when they were abducted."

Robin yawned. Batman laughed.

"I know what you mean, shall we call it a night and come back to this with afresh tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me, it's been a long night, made all the longer because it's been fruitless."

"Dick I just got a phone call from the Commissioner! The kidnappers have changed their M.O. and sent a warning to their next victim."

"Are they sure it's the same people, I mean there are idiots out there who just love to be copycats." Dick turned from the desk to look at Bruce.

"I know but as far as the police can tell it's authentic."

"Oh yeah, as far as they can tell, we all know their 'as far as we can tell' from past experience." Dick sneered sarcastically. "They wouldn't have any need for you and I if they were as good as they make out."

"Now then." Bruce warned, trying not to smile. He knew Dick was right.

"Ok. So who is the unlucky victim to be?"

"Jed Hawkes Gotham's top kick boxer, he has won most of the top competitions and was one of the leading activists in trying to get the sport recognised as an Olympic event."

"And he got the kidnap threat personally?"

"Yes, he past it on to the police, he thinks it's a joke that anyone would even try and grab him given his abilities."

"I suppose we should keep an eye on him just in case?"

"You're right. He has been good enough to let the police have his itinerary for the next few weeks. He is in training for an important competition so will be in the gym a lot. The problem for the police is when he does his running. I guess that where we come in." Bruce laughed.

"Typical!" Dick rolled his eyes upwards.

"They are going to have a car outside his home and the gym. The commissioner assures me that he will be tailed when he goes out. I guess our function will be to provide more covert surveillance."

"It still makes you wonder why they changed the M.O."

"It could be they are getting bolder now they have managed to take several people without detection." Bruce proffered.

"Hmm, possibly, but I feel uneasy about this Bruce. It doesn't feel right somehow." Dick shrugged.

"Your concerns are noted and in that case I suggest we take all possible precautions. You have had these 'feelings' before and they have proved all too correct."

"When do we start then?"

"Tonight is as good a time as ever."

"Ok."

"Listen how's it going with you and Terri? Still on the 'honeymoon'?" Bruce grinned.

"It's going great. She is starting to get tired more easily, I know the case is important but I would like to be able to go with her when she goes for her check ups. I guess we are both still hoping that they can find something that will help. She got a letter from a top specialist asking if she could pay him a visit. I guess that's down to you."

"I did call in a few favours. I know that the chances of her surviving are slim at best but it doesn't mean that we should just give up."

"Bruce, thank you." Dick said quietly.

"You know I will be here for you whatever happens, don't you? I mean if you just want to talk or anything, my doors always open, so to speak."

"I know and I appreciate everything. I guess if the worst happens I'm gonna be needing to lean on you. Although I reckon Terri has asked everyone and his dog to look after me if she dies."

"Just goes to show how much she loves you I guess." Bruce patted Dicks shoulder.

Batman and Robin entered the Gotham gymnasium and stood by the door watching as Jed sparred with his instructor.

"He's good." Robin whispered to Batman after a few moments.

"Isn't he?" Batman agreed.

Having finished his bought Jed approached them taking a long drink from a bottle of water.

"So you have been asked to baby sit me then?" He held out his hand in greeting.

"We are assisting the police yes." Batman took his hand and shook it. "Not really baby sitting."

"Don't get me wrong I'm grateful you'll be watching out for me. Makes me feel much safer. You do any kickboxing yourselves?"

"After a fashion, we use a variety of different styles combining them to suit the situation." Batman informed him.

"How'd you like to have a spar with me?" Jed suggested.

Batman and robin glanced at each other.

"Ok, Robin would you like to?" Batman asked.

"Why not?"

"I'll go easy on you." Jed laughed as he guided Robin to the ring.

"Thanks." Robin shot a look of 'he will be surprised' at Batman

"Phewww Batman, what do you feed this guy on, he certainly gave me a run for my money." Jed wiped his brow with a towel. "I thought I would have to take it easy on him but wow, I never expected him to be so good."

Batman laughed.

"I take it you are happier about both of us watching out for you then?"

"I have to see what you are made of yet. If you are up for it." Jed indicated in the direction of the ring.

"Why not, wouldn't want Robin to have all the fun now would we."

"Have you guys ever thought about doing this seriously?" Jed was again wiping himself down with a towel.

"Oh I think we are very serious about what we do, eh Robin?"

"No I mean in competitions, you know."

"We wouldn't have the time. Its difficult to train now as it is." Robin chuckled.

"Well all I can say is it doesn't show. Neither of you barely broke out into a sweat and in those get ups too. Man you're so fit, both of you."

"Thank you." Batman nodded. "We do try our best."

"Look I'm finished for today so I guess the police will take over and see me home."

"We just wanted to meet you so that you knew we would be looking out for you." Batman advised him. "You may not see us but we will be around."

"Covert operations eh?"

"Something like that." Robin laughed.

"I'm told you are both very good at what you do, but than there are several detractors who say you are nothing more than vigilantes."

"I know, but as long as Commissioner Gordon calls us up we consider it our duty to help rid Gotham of the criminal elements who want to run things their way."

"Batman, I agree. Are you going to e seeing me home?"

"I think your police escort will suffice for tonight."

Jed turned to call his goodbyes to his trainer then turned back to find an empty space where Batman and Robin had been stood.

"How on earth?" He said to the space.

"You know Batman there is something not quite right here."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said before there is something wrong but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Hmm. You know I get the same feelings now I have met Mr Hawkes. It seems strange. Maybe we need to follow him a little more closely than he thinks we will."

"I reckon we aught to run a background check on him."

"Now that's a good idea, you take care of it when we get home."

"Ok will do." Robin settled back in his seat to enjoy the rest of the ride back to the cave.

"Good afternoon. Sir, Madame." Alfred greeted as Dick and Terri came in through the kitchen door.

"Hi Al, Bruce back yet?"

"He isn't, did you want him?"

"Not particularly, just wondered."

"How did you go on at the hospital?"

"Oh I had another scan so we have to wait for the results; it should be a couple of days before we hear anything." Terri informed him.

"It is difficult having to wait like that." Alfred sympathised.

"Tell me." Terri agreed. "The doctor did say he was happy with my overall general health though."

"I suppose that's something. May I enquire as to what you are doing young man?"

"I'm putting the kettle on I'm gagging for a cup of tea." Dick looked round from the sink where he was busy filling the kettle with water.

"I will see to that sir."

"Oh sit down and take the weight of your feet Alfred and let me make you a drink too." Dick placed the kettle on its stand and flicked the switch.

"I'm sure that it's highly irregular." Alfred protested.

"Alfred." Dick admonished. "Come on now since when have we ever stood on protocol here? Well apart from when we have visitors that is."

"I suppose you have a point." Alfred conceded. "I could do with a break."

"You want tea?" Dick enquired.

"Yes please."

"Me too." Terri requested. "I'm afraid I'm picking up the habit." She chuckled. "Does Dick often run round after you like this Alfred?"

"I wouldn't call it running around after me, but he is in the habit of doing jobs about the place instead of leaving them to me." Alfred explained smiling over his shoulder at Dick who was preparing the teapot. "Although he has had less time for quite a while."

"Like what?" Terri giggled eager to hear some more about Dick.

"Oh he would do the laundry. I would get down there and find everything in neat piles. I was horrified at first because Bruce is very particular about how his shirts are laundered. I didn't say anything and I don't think Bruce noticed, thankfully."

"Wow, what else?"

"Well he was frighteningly tidy. I would find his bed made and everything put away in his room. It was very rarely he left a mess. He also washes up after himself if he makes himself something to eat. I also found him assisting the cleaners. Although I have to say he was helping them dust some very high places to be fair."

"Very domesticated then I see." Terri grinned.

"You may well laugh, but it's the way I was raised." Dick leaned against the work surface. "We lived in a trailer for most of the year and space was limited. I had to put one thing away before I got out another. I always helped with the chores, doing dishes and such like. We sometimes camped miles from anywhere and I helped with the washing, because there was no Laundromat nearby, as did my Dad. I guess I got into the habit and its not something you lose easily. Besides why complain about it if it makes your job easier."

"Oh I'm not complaining at all. Its just that we were surprised by it."

"That's alright then. I just believe in pulling my weight." Dick turned round to attend to the tea making.

"Does Bruce help at all?"

Dick and Alfred spluttered in unison.

"Did I say something funny?" Terri looked puzzled.

"My dear, Bruce may be a lot of things and very capable of many more, but domesticity is not one of them. He would starve if not for me. I'm afraid unlike Dick he was, shall we say, cosseted as a child. Then I can't complain because he has so much on his plate what with the business and…" Alfred waved his hand in a vague direction. "You know."

"I see. I suppose you cant have everything." Terri smiled.

"I suppose its part of who he is; he gets so involved and wrapped up in something he just doesn't even realise."

"I have to admit I was a little nervous when I first met him but you know when he came to see me I realised just what a lovely man he is. He may be untidy and so forth but he is very caring. I mean he must care a lot about Gotham him being Batman and all."

Dick placed the teapot on the table and then collected the cups, sugar bowl and milk jug."

"My dear, the force that drove him to become Batman emanated from a very dark place inside him. He was driven by fear and pain, although the results where that the city was purged of its villains from time to time."

Terri leaned forward attentive.

"He returned from goodness knows where a very different person to the one who left. He had a need to avenge his parent's death." Alfred continued.

"What was his fear?"

"The bats, he had had an encounter with them when he had been a child and he had been petrified. He had nightmares about them. He had conquered a lot of other fears but he embraced his fear of the bats to become Batman. I suppose because he feared them he believed he would strike fear into the criminals if he used their image."

"Oh my, he is a lot more complex a character than I thought." Terri sat back digesting the information. "Did you know about all of this Dick?"

"Most of it. I mean he has never spoken about where he disappeared to, although he has promised to tell me one day."

"You know the day he brought you home was a turning point in his life." Alfred said gently. "He, how can I put it? Lightened up a lot. His darkness receded, slowly, but it still shrank." Alfred smiled at Dick.

"You know I never understood why he brought me here, and then fought to keep me." Dick looked at Alfred as if searching for an answer.

"I didn't either; I mean he couldn't look after himself let alone a child. Ok..." Alfred held up his finger. "Maybe not a very young child, but you were still a child all the same. Yet it was undeniably the right thing. Whatever it was that drew him to offer you his protection was, shall we say apparent. You can't deny that despite you initial misgivings you didn't feel it too."

"You're right Alfred I did feel it."

"What do you mean misgivings?" Terri asked. "And why did he have to fight for you?"

"Terri when I first came to live here it felt somewhat cold, emotionally that is. I came from a family who openly displayed their affections. You know hugs and kisses and such like. Mom never missed tucking me up in bed at night, she always gave me a big kiss when I performed a difficult stunt, and Dad was always hugging and kissing her, and me, you know what I mean?"

Terri nodded.

"Well there was none of that here. Kindness was shown with words alone. I got used to the idea eventually, but at times I missed those hugs and kisses so very much. Then Bruce surprised me and showed me he could be there in that way when he really needed to be. I soon began to realise he was the one who always woke me from the nightmares I had, and that he slept on the sofa in my, our room till morning in case I had another. I also soon realised he looked in on me every night too."

"Awww, he wasn't that bad then was he." Terri placed her hand over Dick's.

"As for fighting for me, well I never knew about that till a while after he actually legally adopted me. The press were constantly making accusations about the nature of our relationship, which in turn brought child services down on him."

"What accusations? What on earth was he meant to have been doing?"

"You know he's a single guy I'm a young kid, I shouldn't have to spell it out."

Terri clapped her hand over her mouth her eyes wide with realisation. She shook her head slowly.

Dick nodded.

"None of it was true naturally. He took the offending newspapers to court and won on each occasion. I was blissfully unaware as he made sure I was shielded from it all. It was only when I needed to make a will that I became aware of having a lot of money I hadn't know I had. He had put the payments for damages in a bank account in my name and had made some investments which had amassed a small fortune for me."

"Oh what a wonderful thing to do. How could they think such things though?"

"My dear the press are only after sensationalism, they don't care who they hurt, besides there are unfortunately a lot of people out there who would love to find something to bring Bruce down." Alfred explained. "It was because this was an all male household they assumed the worse. Child services were derisory about the fact that I was left in charge of caring for Dick on many occasions. How could it be right he be 'left in the charge of a servant.'?"

"They said that. Goodness Dick was probably better looked after that loads of other kids out there." Teri protested.

"Sweetheart, they couldn't understand what it was that made Bruce want to care for me. We didn't understand it so how could they? I mean I think it was the death of my parents that initially motivated him; I guess he felt I was a kindred spirit." Dick shrugged.

"Well whatever it was, is, I'm glad he took you in. Goodness knows what would have happened had he not." Terri said gently, gazing lovingly at Dick.

"I probably would have been dead." Dick said simply.

"Oh don't say that." Terri protested.

"Its true, I too wanted to find and kill those responsible for the death of my parents. Had Bruce not guided me in the right direction they would have killed me too because I had no idea what I was getting into and the only alternative offered to living here was the orphanage." Dick stared into his teacup.

"But it has all worked out ok in the end hasn't it?" Terri tried to sound positive.

"Yes, it has." Dick took a drink from his cup.

"Come on hurry up we need to be sure to be in place when Jed goes on his run." Batman urged.

"I'm coming." Robin hurried across and jumped into the Batmobile.

"What kept you?"

"Terri was feeling a bit, well, not well; she couldn't quite put her finger on how she felt. I was loathed to leave her but Alfred promised to keep an eye on her and let me know if she gets worse."

"I'm sorry, forgive me for sounding a bit annoyed, I didn't realise." Batman apologised.

"It's alright, I'm sure Alfred will take good care of her. Come on then whose holding things up now." Robin grinned.

Batman gunned the ignition and they shot forward down the tunnel and burst into the starlit night. The moon above was full and illuminated everything with a pale silvery glow. In the distance an orange glow hovered, Gotham's lights making the stars fade.

"Are we going covert tonight?" Robin asked looking across at Batman, his cowl lit by the dashboard instrument panel lights.

"I think it best." Batman was concentrating on steering the heavy vehicle.

Robin sank back in the seat. Batman was obviously preoccupied tonight so any conversation would be pointless. He knew that Batman would instruct him when they got to their destination. He watched the lights of Gotham get brighter as they neared the city, and the lights of that flashed by them. He leaned his head against the glass and welcomed its coolness on his forehead.

Batman patted his knee briefly; Robin looked across at Batman who appeared to still be intent on his driving. The small gesture reassured him that maybe Batman was preoccupied with the same problem as himself. He returned his gaze to the window, but he felt a little more comfortable.

The feeling of simple easy companionship settled on them both.

"Ok let's get up on the roofs. It will be easier to see all the area."

Robin shot a line skyward and then tugged it to ensure it was secure before beginning his ascent. Batman followed suit.

They watched the front door of Jed's apartment building. They could make out the police car parked a little way down the street.

Jed appeared at the door and did a few stretches before beginning to jog down the front steps and along the road.

"Why does he have to jog at night?" Robin complained as they began to follow him.

"He reckons it's quieter." Batman shrugged. "He prefers it that way."

"Hmm." Robin sounded unconvinced.

They made their way across the grimy roofs following the athlete's progress. His route was taking him away from the residential areas and into a darker less well lit industrial unit maze.

"It's an odd route to take." Batman mumbled as they paused atop an abandoned car dealership.

"I've heard of wanting it quieter, but this is a bit extreme don't ya think?" Robin commented.

"It makes it difficult to follow him. By the way I think we have lost the police escort. Where did they go?"

Robin stood up and looked around them.

"They seem to have vanished."

"Come on let's hit the ground and follow him before we lose him altogether."

"Where did he go? Don't believe this guy. He knows he's probably in danger yet he seems as if he is trying to shake us." Robin stood surveying the buildings around him. The shadowy light making it difficult to see anything distinctly.

"Over there near that large warehouse, isn't that him." Batman pointed. "What is he doing?" Batman exclaimed as Jed seemed to enter the building. "Come on let's follow, be careful now." He warned.

The two of them hurried silently over to the warehouse. The doors were closed and the windows above head level.

Batman interlaced his fingers and crouched down so that Robin could use his hands as a step to reach a window. Robin placed a foot in Batman's hands and lightly stepped up grasping the window ledge to steady himself, he then stepped up onto Batman's shoulders to gain a steadier perch. Batman grasped Robin's ankles.

"Its too dark to see." Robin told him after he had rubbed some of the accumulated dirt from the outside of the window. "I don't see any lights or anything?"

He jumped down nimbly from Batman's shoulders.

"This is so odd. Come on lets get on the roof and see if we can see him, he may have left by another door. In fact no you stay here I'll go aloft, that way we have all bases covered."

"Ok." Robin agreed and took up a position where he could observe without being seen. Batman had disappeared silently; Robin saw his silhouette appear on the roof. This disappeared and almost as quickly Batman was back beside him.

"No sign of him. I hope he hasn't come to some harm." Batman told Robin, puzzled. "Lets venture inside, but be extra vigilant."

They approached the door and Batman tentatively pushed it back a small amount, peering into the dusky gloom.

"It looks empty." He hissed over his shoulder at Robin. He slid the door open a little wider to allow them to both slip through. They stood silently letting their eyes adjust to the darkness.

They were in a large room. The odd puddle of stagnant water on the concrete floor reflected the moonlight that managed to pass through the dirty windows.

"What's this?" Robin was inspecting a deep groove cut into the concrete in the form of a square.

"It could have been just the base of a fixture of some sort." Batman suggested as he regarded the groove. He glanced up as a fluttering sound alerted him. It was inky dark.

"That's odd…"

There was a sudden rushing hiss and then an earth shaking, ear shattering clang as total darkness engulfed them.

"Batman." Robin called from the darkness in alarm.

"Robin, are you hurt?" Batman called back.

"No, what's happened? OUCH!" He cried out. A metallic thud accompanied his yelp.

"Robin?"

"Batman we seem to be in some kind of metal box. What's going on?"

"Robin, hold on I have my torch." The beam from the torch illuminated the small space they now found themselves in.

"What on earth!"

"Look the floor those grooves, this contraption fits in them!" Robin pointed out.

Batman shone the torch bean around the wall and floor.

"We could suffocate." Robin said sounding a little panicky.

"There appears to be a vent here." Batman pointed to the bottom of one of the walls.

"Can we shift this?" Robin asked leaning against one of the sides.

"We can try." Batman joined him and they put their combined weight against the wall. It didn't give an inch.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"I don't quite know yet. One thing is sure we have been led into a trap."

"That's a statement of the obvious. Mind you wont Alfred get an alert soon from out trackers?"

"He should if these walls will allow the signal to pass through. But the Batmobile signal will still alert him."

"But that's no where near where we are." Robin pointed out, suddenly beginning to cough. "Batman what?"

Batman swung the torch around as he too was assailed by a bout of coughing. A strange odour filled his nostrils and then…………

Batman took in a deep breath, his mouth was dry and his chest burned. He opened his eyes. He was laid on the cold straw strewn floor of a gloomy room. He tried to move but this proved difficult. He was shackled by both his ankles and wrists to heavy chains that were padlocked to a hefty ring sunk into the floor. He struggled into as near a sitting position as he could, becoming aware that he was also wearing a metal collar of sorts that was also attached by chain to the ring in the floor. He had just enough slack to allow him to sit up.

Robin was laid prone facing away from him a couple of feet away, also chained up in the same way, his costume was gone and a tunic made from some kind of rough sackcloth had replaced it. Batman realise he too was clad in the same garb. His hands flew to his face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised the cowl was still in place.

Robin groaned and rolled over. He scrambled to sit up the chains yanking him back down as he tried to go beyond their extent.

"Robin." Batman called him. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin looked across at Batman groggily.

"What's this, where's my clothes, Batman." Robin spat out some straw from his mouth.

"Its ok calm down. We seem to have kept our masks. How do you feel?"

"My head feels like its full of cotton wool, and my throats on fire. You?"

"About the same."

"Huh, not exactly haute couture is it?" Robin plucked disgustedly at the rough tunic. "It itches. Where are we?"

"That is a good question."

The room was about six feet square, the walls were stone and the floor stoned flagged and covered in dirty straw. High on one wall was a tiny barred window. On the opposite wall was a metal door. The room was malodorous in the extreme. Robin crinkled his nose.

"What's that smell?"

"Another good question."

Robin shot Batman a 'we are not amused' look.

"Ok Sherlock what are we meant to do now?" Robin asked not hiding the sarcasm.

"To be honest Watson I am at a loss to think of a solution right now. Having no idea where we are or how long it's been since we were brought here it's difficult. Being devoid of any tools it would seem that at present escape is almost impossible."

"Hmm, they have kinda gone O.T.T. on the shackles and chains." Robin moved the heavy chains to demonstrate. "Someone certainly wanted to make sure we couldn't try and get free. Oh look they gave us a pet." He pointed at the rat that had just scurried across the 'cell'.

"Hopefully someone will come soon and inform us of our fate." Batman said as he shifted trying to get into a more comfortable position.

As if to answer him a loud metallic clang heralded the opening of a slot in the door. A bright light briefly flooded through the opening to be obscured by someone peering into the cell. The slot was slammed shut and the sound of keys turning in locks and bolts scraping open replaced it.

A huge ugly brutish looking man entered with two buckets one covered by a large plate. He set the bucket down between the two of them with a grunt.

"Where are we and what do you want with us?" Batman asked him.

The giant turned and eyed Batman with a puzzled look then grunted and shrugged as he turned to leave. At the door he turned back. He made a strange noise and pointed to his mouth, then made the grunting noise again, shaking his head. He grinned and left slamming the door behind him again. The scraping and click of bolts and locks followed. Then the door vibrated as it was hit by something hard the sound echoing through the cell.

"What was that?" Robin shook his head.

"I think the man was telling us he is mute so questioning him is pointless."

"Wonderful!" Robin eyed the buckets. "I take it this is lunch."

The plate had several hunks of dry looking course brown bread on it. Robin lifted the plate and the bucket beneath had water in it.

"So what's the other bucket for?" He nudged the empty bucket with his foot.

"Er I believe that's maybe for us to relieve ourselves in. I believe we are here for some time, it would appear."

"Oh no Batman what with our suits gone no one will know where we are."

"Robin I think this is a situation where we will have to be patient and bide our time till we get an opportunity to escape. As you have already pointed out we are in an impossible situation right now."

Robin groaned.

"I have been trying to see from the light in the window what time of day it is at least. We were captured at night and the light was quite bright when we first came to, it's beginning to fade now so we must have been here almost a day at the very least."

"Robin gazed up at the tiny grilled window.

"I guess that would seem about right."

"Look eat some of the bread and have a drink, we don't know when they will bring us any more. We had better try and keep the bread covered as the rats may try and steal it." Batman pointed out.

Silently they sat and chewed on pieces of the bread washing it down with water scooped up in their hands.

The room began to grow dark and a thin sliver of light began to show under the door, this would prove to be the rooms' only illumination.

As the room fell darker their ears began to pick up small sounds. The skitter of tiny claws and rustling of straw. Slowly their eyes adjusted to the dark, the light under the door giving them just enough to make each other out.

Batman sensed Robin shivering; he too was beginning to feel the cold seeping through the straw and into his body.

"Are you cold?" he asked knowing the answer.

"I'm freezing."

"Look I think we have enough slack to be able to reach each other. You edge up and I'll do the same."

Robin complied, the chains rattling as they both moved close.

Batman put his arm around Robin's shoulders trying not to hit him with the chain.

"We can at least try and keep each other warm."

"Thanks." Robin said gratefully leaning against Batman and putting his arm around him too.

Despite their closeness the room became even colder and it felt like it seeped into their very bones. The window allowed a draught to drift in adding to the chill.

Robin sat up suddenly.

"What was that?" He wiped at his face. "Oh no I think its raining and it's blowing straight in through the window."

The tried to find a spot away from the spray but the chains prevented them from being able to escape it. Even when they huddled close to the wall it managed to find them.

"Pull some of the straw around us, it will help some. It may not keep us dry but it might help keep us a bit warmer."

Robin pulled handfuls of straw across both of them Batman following suit.

"Here huddle up again." Batman held out his arm. Robin complied. "Look you try and sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to, I'm so cold." Robin said trying not to sound as if he was just complaining.

"I know but try anyway. We need to reserve our strength." Batman hugged Robin closer. "Try and rest at least."

Batman sat gazing into the dark. He felt Robin shivering and heard his breathing become slower and more regular as he slipped into a fitful sleep. He let his cheek drop onto Robin's head.

Batman and Robin both jerked awake as the room was flooded with bright light, the door being yanked open violently.

The large ugly man marched into the cell and stood arms folded to one side of the door. Another man entered the cell and stood in the doorway.

"Do we have your attention?" He addressed them both. "Good. Now I want you to listen very carefully. You are listening are you not?"

Batman and Robin both nodded cautiously

The huge man moved toward them.

"Gregor here will be taking Robin to another cell, so you will not be able talk to each other and plan anything, like an escape."

Gregor bent down and grabbed the chains holding Robin unlocking them. He snatched Robin up onto his feet and dragged him out of the room.

"He will only be across the corridor. You might not be able to speak to him but you will be able to hear him scream." The man laughed.

"What are you planning to do to us?" Batman asked him apprehensively.

"Well first of all let me tell you who we are. Gregor is the gaoler and I am the Trainer, my name is immaterial right now." The man explained. "Tomorrow our boss is throwing a party which will take the form of an exhibition of games, rather like the ones held in ancient Rome. He has an obsession with all things ancient and Roman." The Trainer smiled as he explained. "So where do you come in you are asking. You and Robin will be the grand finale to the event. Both of you will fight in a dual, rather like gladiators." The trainer paused for effect. "You will be fighting to the death!"

"What?" Batman looked at him with incredulity.

"Be very careful how you respond. If I feel that you are being un co-operative Robin will suffer the consequences." The Trainer held up a finger in warning. "In fact Gregor is about to give a brief demonstration. If you would please direct your attention this way." He pointed through the open door.

The door to the cell, Robin had just been moved to, was pushed open. The cell was brightly lit by a high wattage bare bulb. Robin was face down spread-eagled on the stone floor, his wrists and ankles shackled to rings set into the floor. Robin's head was turned to face the door.

Gregor stood over him holding a long thin 'paddle'. At a signal from the Trainer he bent over Robin and roughly pushed a strip of leather between his teeth. He then looked back at the Trainer waiting for another signal.

"I decided against the whip as I thought it wouldn't be as aesthetically pleasing to have him fight with his back cut up from the whip, we would want him, and you, to look your best, so I have picked out a leather paddle instead. Shall we begin the demonstration with, ooh lets say ten lashes? Gregor."

Gregor nodded and stepped back. He brought the paddle down sharply across Robins buttocks making him stiffen with the shock of the blow as his muscles contracted involuntarily, his eyes wide. The next blow landed across his thighs, then the next across his shoulders. The next seven blows were administered at random across his back from his shoulders to his thighs. After making sure that the last blow was delivered with particularly vicious force Gregor stood back. Robin felt as if his back was on fire. The force of the blows had pushed the air out of his lungs each time one landed. His eyes watered. He had been determined not to give them the satisfaction of yelling, but he felt as if he had bitten through the piece of stiff leather Gregor had pushed between his teeth, he couldn't even spit it out.

"So you see, if you protest or do not co-operate in any way he will carry the punishment. He is rather brave is he not? Most people would have cried out." The Trainer went on. "To continue. As I was saying, you will both fight each other in a duel to the death. It is my understanding that you are both quite equally matched and actual fight training will not be required as it is obvious you are both fit and capable. So listen to me very carefully."

The Trainer squatted down so that his eyes were level with Batman's.

"You will not be needed till late in the afternoon so you will not be moved till a couple of hours before then. You will both be taken to separate places where you will be prepared for battle. That is bathed and massaged and oiled. You will be dressed in costumes befitting the event.

I do believe the Bosses wife has expressed an interest in Robin so she will oversee his preparation.

Your instructions are that you will provide the guests with a display of your skills, but if at anytime it's felt that either of you is pulling their punches, well you have seen the consequences." The Trainer nodded towards the door. "You will, after a reasonable amount of fight time kill Robin. It's obvious that your compassion is your weakness, but the audience will need to be made to believe that you have managed to win because you are the better fighter." He paused to allow Batman to absorb what he had said.

"Then you will be put to death yourself, but it will be a slow and very painful death designed to amuse the guests. Oh and I forgot to say, you will be fighting without any weapons."

Batman held the trainers gaze defiantly.

"If we both refuse to fight?" he asked.

"Oh believe you me that young man will be begging you to kill him if you defy me. Just remember he is the one carrying the can."

Batman shifted his gaze across through the open door to Robin trying to read the young mans mind. He had to admit for once he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to cause Robin any more pain, but whatever happened it would be either he or others who would make sure he was hurt. He shook his head in despair.

"I hope that isn't a sign of a refusal to co-operate." The Trainer said almost too gleefully.

"No it wasn't, I was just…." Batman's voice trailed away.

"Maybe we aught to just make sure. Gregor, another ten I think will serve to help Batman here decide."

Gregor grinned showing two rows of rotten brown teeth as he raised his arm to begin delivering the blows.

"No!" Batman cried out.

"Sorry too late." The Trainer laughed as Gregor brought the paddle down with a loud thwack.

Robin gasped, he had though the first blows had been bad enough but this was even more excruciating. He felt the second blow then nothing. Suddenly he felt a cold rush across his body. His eyes flew open and he gasped with the shock. Gregor had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over him.

"Gregor please continue but try not to make him black out quite so soon, I suggest you make the last eight lashes a little softer." The Trainer told him.

Again Robin felt the searing pain rip through his body, the water making the blows feel sharper. Gregor had just landed the fifth lash when the Trainer halted him.

"The chains look a little loose; before you continue just tighten them up by a link or two. Let's make sure he is very secure. Maybe we can make him a couple of inches taller " he laughed.

Robin felt the chain holding his right leg go slack before it was tugged tighter stretching his leg to its furthest extent. This was repeated with his right leg and then both arms. He felt like he was going to be pulled apart. He was finding it difficult to get his breath. The cold had worked its way from the stone floor into his bones. The metal collar around his neck was rubbing painfully.

He could see Batman in the cell opposite and he focused his eyes on him. The Trainer stood up and came across to stand in his line of sight. Robin felt the neck of the rough tunic being pulled tight then give. He realised it had been slit from neck to hem leaving his back exposed. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the next blow. It took him by surprise when it came. His arms and legs strained against the shackles as it landed on his bare skin. It felt as if a million tiny splinters were being forced into his flesh. He tried to steel himself against the last four. Again Gregor landed the final lash with such extra force. Robin couldn't help crying out to Gregor's apparent delight.

"Alright Gregor. I think that's enough for now. Make sure he is secure and then wash him down." The Trainer instructed.

"I am sure you felt every one of those blows for him. It's up to you to make sure he doesn't get any more." He told Batman who had dropped his head unable to bear to watch the punishment Robin was having to endure..

He looked up at the Trainer trying to keep his thoughts hidden. He saw Gregor throw another bucket of water over Robin before the door to the cell swung shut with a resounding clang.

"We will see you in the morning. It will give you time to contemplate on your options, such as they are. Have a good night. Oh and don't worry Robin will be kept securely chained so he can not harm himself, he will be quite safe. Unless you decide to try anything stupid that is."

The Trainer pushed the door to Batman's cell shut, plunging the room into darkness once more.

Robin couldn't stop himself shaking violently. He felt so cold. The dousing had only made it worse. The water had pooled beneath him and had soaked into the remnants of the tunic that laid beneath him. The light was so bright that it penetrated his eyelids even when he closed his eyes. He was aware that Gregor was still in the cell with him because he could hear the rasping breathing noises the man made and smell the acrid odour that emanated from his direction.

At first his back and legs had burnt agonisingly, now he felt numb. He grimaced as cramp seized his calf muscles, but he was unable to move them to relieve it. His legs tried to bend with the cramp, the shackles pulled them back. This fresh wave of pain brought tears to his eyes as he fought to remain silent.

He wasn't sure the torture was over; it appeared that they needed little excuse to execute it. He wouldn't even know if it was 'justified'.

He tried to focus his mind on something to distract himself from the pain and cold, but try as he might it kept on bringing him back to reality. He tried to think about Terri but knowing how worried she must be he found that all too distressing.

He saw the door open again and a pair of shiny black shoes approached him. A large brown bag was placed on the floor in front of his face.

"I see you have been having fun Gregor." Shiny black shoes said seriously. Igor grunted. "Let's see what damage you've done."

Robin saw hands open the bag and pull out some latex gloves. He heard the twang of them being donned. Then fingers touching him, pressing various points on his back. He winced as the fingers probed a particularly sore spot. The fingers became flat hands, sliding over him, pressing harder. He felt the cold of a stethoscope press against his ribs and he was instructed to breathe in then out. Something was pushed into his ear, a thermometer he presumed.

"Well I think he will do. I don't think you've done too much damage. You see Gregor here loves his work and is very good at what he does." Robin realised that Shiny black shoes was now speaking to him. "He does get rather carried away sometimes though, mores the pity. I'm just making sure you will be able to fight tomorrow. I don't see that it matters given you will die anyway, but well they demand their sport, who am I to deny them their pleasures." Shiny black shoes squatted down beside Robin. "You know poor Gregor here is mute and although I haven't seen the proof I 'm told he is a eunuch. Total castration. Horrible eh. So he isn't exactly the best of companions. He will be watching over you tonight. Gregor if he looks as if he is starting to run a temperature or anything, be sure you send for me. The Boss wouldn't be very happy if you let him become ill now would he?"

Gregor grunted.

"Ok try and rest if you can, I can't see how you can be comfortable but well that's the way it has to be. I know tomorrow you will spoilt rotten before the fight. Hot bath, massage, you know the whole works, for both you and Batman. Although you will still be the whipping boy if Batman, or you, does anything amiss, I'm sad to say. You do seem to be a very fine specimen of a man, and strong too, many wouldn't have withstood Gregor's attentions this well." Shiny black shoes patted Robin on the back.. "Till tomorrow then."

He picked up his bag as he straightened up and Robin watched the shiny black shoes leave.

The door swung open and a small man dressed in a black suit with shiny black shoes entered Batman's cell.

"I've just come to check you over to make sure you are fit for tomorrows fight." He dropped a bag on the floor beside Batman. "Although seeing as you haven't had anything done to you I should imagine you will be fine. I've just been in to see your partner."

"Is he alright." Batman asked, his voice low, almost daring the man to answer negatively.

"He is rather uncomfortable but he will be alright. How long he will last against Gregor's attentions I can't say, but if you tow the line he won't have to. Now let's have a look at you." The man donned another pair of latex gloves he took from his bag.

He pushed the earpieces of his stethoscope in his ears and held the other end against Batman's chest. He placed it on several places instructing Batman to breathe in and out deeply. He then repeated the same procedure on Batman's upper back. He ran his hands over Batman's body feeling the bulging muscles in his arms and thighs.

"Well you certainly are fit, but that's to be expected I suppose. I will be on hand during your fight to make sure that you don't try and end it too quickly. I will patch either of you up as necessary. If you should incur the bosses wrath and Robin is punished it will be my job to make sure Gregor doesn't kill him either. I will be able to give him something to make him capable of continuing despite any injuries."

"How can you do this?"

"Easily, it's financially more rewarding than anything I could ever hope to do elsewhere and I get to experiment now and then on live patients. I enjoy working with Gregor; we have made an art form out of making a person die a very slow and painful death. Something you will experience once you have despatched Robin."

"I still do not know if I could bring myself to do it."

"Batman you had better because the alternative is not good. Robin will be begging you to finish him by the time Gregor and I have had our way with him. He has to die by your hands, that's the rules, or else the punishment will go on until he dies. I know our guests will relish watching it but, well we can make it go on for days you know, and you will be made to watch until you finally give in, or we kill him. The longer you hold out the longer we will make your demise last too. So it's up to you." The man shrugged. "It would be better to fight and then make it look as if you have won then when the boss gives you the thumbs down signal, I would snap his neck, end it quickly. You won't get that choice. Everything has been planned to cause you the most mental distress before you have to endure the physical."

"I don't understand why it has to be like this." Batman said quietly.

"Look my Boss owes the mob a great deal of money which he can't pay back right now. They want their payment. He has done a deal with them, promising to capture you and Robin and kill you both. The mob want to see the proof of this, hence the gladiatorial event. Better to make your deaths interesting don't you think? Before your fight the other athletes that were kidnapped will compete in 'games' for the guest's amusement, naturally they will be able to bet on the outcome, as they will bet on the outcome of your dual also. They will not know it's a fixed fight though. Once you are both dead the debt will be cleared. Simple as that. Oh and the other athletes released once it's all over. Your bodies will be left for the police to find. I dare say your identities will have been revealed as well."

"Is it, that simple?" Batman asked. "Maybe to you. Have you ever faced having to kill someone you care about?"

"I don't have that problem, I have never 'cared' about anyone or anything but my work. Oh and if you were wondering, Jed also owed my boss money and he was persuaded to lure you both into the trap in return for his debt being wiped off. I believe he made a few dollars out of the deal as well."

"I think I had already worked out that Jed had betrayed us." Batman told the man.

"Now then I have just one thing left to do." He took a syringe from his bag and tapped it to remove the air. He plunged the needle into Batman's arm.

"Just a little something to make you sleep. Think yourself lucky, Robin hasn't been offered this luxury."

The man packed his things back into his bag and picking it up headed for the door.

"Sleep well." He chuckled as he pushed the door closed behind him.

Batman sat staring through the darkness at the door. He could feel his eyes beginning to close, he tried to fight it but eventually the cell faded away as his eyes closed…….

Batman was vaguely aware of the sound of doors clanging as he struggled to wake himself up. His head felt as if it was full of cotton wool and his mouth was dry, his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He forced himself to listen intently to the activity beyond the door to his cell; all he could hear was the sound of footsteps. His thoughts turned rapidly to Robin, as the activity seemed to be centred on the cell opposite.

How would Robin ever forgive him, even if he hadn't done anything to warrant the torture they had inflicted on him? It pained him to think that he had been unable to protect Robin, and he struggled with the realisation that he may still not be able to do so.

He wrestled with the problem that unless he could see a way out he would be forced to either kill Robin or watch him suffer at the hands of their captures.

He just couldn't bear to think about it, but think on it he must.

Robin heard the door scrape open but couldn't manage to open his eyes, it felt as if his eyelids were glued together. He was cold and numb. His whole body had the sensation you get when you have slept with an arm under you and it has lost its feeling.

He felt the pressure on his legs lessen, they had been released, and then his arms too were released. He felt hands under his armpits lifting him to his feet. His legs refused to hold him up, but the hands held him firmly preventing him from falling. He felt a tugging at the metal collar as a chain was attached to it.

The hand holding him propelled him forward but again his legs refused to obey him and he was dragged forward. Stopping for a brief moment he heard a grunt and then he was lifted bodily and slung over Gregor's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Bring him in Gregor; put him down on the divan please. Careful now." Robin heard a woman's voice instructing. "Put him face down, I need to tend to his back. Did you have to hit him so hard?"

Robin felt himself lowered onto a soft mattress.

"Oh I suppose you will have to stay, I'm not happy about it mind you. Can you not take that chain off?"

Gregor grunted his negative reply.

"Oh well, just stand out of the way, I fail to see how anyone in this condition would be considered a flight risk."

Robin felt soft hands caress his back. He suddenly remembered he was naked and a wave of embarrassment flooded over him, but then subsided as he was in too much pain right now to care.

"There, there." The woman's voice soothed. "We will soon have you feeling a lot better." He felt a sheet being draped over him.

He began to feel warmer and his aching limbs felt a little easier. He became aware of the pleasant fragrant air in the room. He slowly opened his eyes. Around him everything seemed white. Drapes and furniture, all white.

He saw another woman dressed in a white dress come in with a tray bearing various pots and bottles.

"Ah here we are." He heard the tray being placed beside him. "Now let's see if we can ease the pain."

The sheet was pulled back and he couldn't help letting out a gasp as hands touched his shoulders and rubbed something into his skin with small circles.

"I'm sorry I know it will hurt to begin with but it will soon help." The gentle rubbing continued.

Although it was uncomfortable the gentle massage lulled him almost to sleep. The sensations faded into the distance.

He opened his eyes realising that the hands had stopped their caressing and the sheet had been drawn over him again. He moved a little tentatively testing, lifting his head a little. He certainly felt less stiff and a lot less sore.

"Ah you have woken up. Good. Gregor help him turn over. Careful now. Hold him up while I put these pillows under him."

Robin was laid back into a pile of pillows. The woman carefully arranged the sheet, tucking it in around his waist. She sat on the divan beside him.

"My dear, I am sorry you have had to suffer so, but a deal is a deal and my husband has to honour his commitments. I am going to make sure you are feeling as well as possible before your ordeal later today. You have had it explained to you I hope."

Robin shook his head slowly, unsure.

"Well later on, possibly early evening you will be taken to the arena and there you and your partner Batman will fight a duel to the death."

"I ascertained that much." Robin said quietly.

"Ok, well although bets will be accepted on the outcome, Batman has been instructed that he has to kill you first. Then he will be killed very slowly for the amusement of our guests. If he refuses to do so then he will have to watch you being tortured to death before he suffers the same fate. Now we really don't want to go down this route if we can help it because Gregor and the Doctor can make it last a very long time, days even, and our guests may get bored. We have contingency plans in place though. We have accommodation available for them, so they can come and go and watch whenever they please." The woman stroked Robin's cheek.

"Now you lay back and rest, my maids will administer to you till its time for you to be got ready for the fight." She stroked his arm.

"This will help." She picked a syringe from the tray and pushed the needle into his arm. "It's just a little something to make you relax." She assured him.

He felt the drug making him relax slowly. Two younger women came and fed him some soup with bread broken into it, carefully spooning it into his mouth. He hadn't realised how hungry he had become. He drifted in and out of sleep and lost all track of the passage of time.

He became aware of the older woman bending over him.

"Its time to get you ready." She told him. "The bath has been readied. Gregor help him up." She instructed. "In fact lift him and carry him to the bathroom."

Gregor complied, scooping Robin up sheet and all; he carried him the short distance to the next room. The centre piece of the room was a large sunken bath, filled with fragrant steaming water, the two younger women who had been described as the maids were in the water, their dresses clinging to their bodies.

Gregor set Robin down beside the steps leading into the bath and the two maids took his hands and helped him in. Around the edges of the bath there was a ledge, they made him sit on it. Gregor took up a position nearby and the older woman sat down beside the bath to watch as the maids began to wash Robin.

Despite his embarrassment the bath felt good, further easing his painful muscles.

"That's enough now. Let's get him out." She stood and picked up a large white towel and stood at the top of the steps holding it out. As Robin was helped up the steps she wrapped it around him, and then guided him to a chair where she indicated he should sit.

She rubbed him dry.

"Come lay on the table here." She instructed. The two maids helped him up. "Face down." She added.

He felt something being poured between his shoulder blades and then hands smoothed it across his shoulders.

"It's just a little massage oil. It will make your skin glow." He was told as the hands circled across his body. "We want you to at least look good. You do have a beautiful physique. It's going to be such a waste. Oh well." The woman sighed loudly.

Batman started as the door was pulled open. Two huge men entered and began to undo the shackles. The Trainer stood in the doorway watching.

"Whatever you do, do not try and make a run for it." He warned waving what looked like a cattle prod at Batman.

The two burly men dragged Batman to his feet, one held him fast as the other connected the chains at his ankles with those from his wrists. The Trainer turned beckoning them to follow.

Batman was forced to shuffle as they hadn't left much slack in the ankles.

He was pulled down a short corridor and up a narrow flight of stone stairs. A larger room opened up at the top of the stairs with curtained cubicles around it. A wooden door faced the stairs across the room. Batman was dragged over to it and the men bundled him inside. Slatted benches ran round three sides and he was pushed down onto one of them. The men retreated and shut the door behind them Batman heard a bolt being pushed into place. He could see the trainer peering at him through the small window set into the door.

It soon became apparent that he was in a sauna as the steam heat and humidity rose.

It was getting uncomfortably hot very rapidly. Sweat poured from beneath his cowl, running in rivulets down his neck being soaked up by the thin tunic he was still wearing. He tried to concentrate and relax, forcing himself to meditate to take his mind away from the soaring temperature.

He felt a cool draught and opened his eyes to see the two large men enter the sauna. They grabbed hold of his arms and again pulled him to his feet, dragging him from the room. The Trainer indicated they go through a curtained doorway.

They were in a slightly larger space than the other cubicles. Set into the floor was a sunken bath filled with water.

"Get in." The trainer ordered as the men pulled Batman to the edge.

Not giving him time to acquiesce, the two men pushed Batman into the water.

Batman floundered, the chains hampering his movements. The water was cold and the shock of it had taken his breathe away. He struggled to get his feet under him as his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

He felt his hands suddenly being tugged upwards as the chains tightened and he was hauled up. He shook his head and managed to stand, coughing the water out of his lungs.

The two men laughed at his distress, the Trainer just stood by passively watching. He checked his watch.

"I think a good ten minutes in here will do." He said to the two men, who nodded.

The cold began to make Batman go numb; again he tried to meditate in order to endure the ordeal. He had lost all track of time when he was roughly dragged out of the pool. He was taken back into the main room dripping water.

The Trainer was sat on a bench waiting for them.

"Ok in here." He stood and headed for the curtained door next to the one they had just exited. This room had another sunken bath in the floor. The water in this bath was obviously warm as steam rose from the surface.

The two men pushed Batman down so he was at on the edge of the bath. The Trainer pulled out a large knife and approached him. He crouched down and slit the rough tunic open down the back and along the shoulders, pulling the cloth from around Batman. He stood up and used his foot to push Batman into the pool.

The water was pleasantly warm, much to Batman's gratification.

"Here." He was handed a bar of soap. "Wash yourself." The Trainer told him.

The three men stood by as Batman did as he had been bidden, talking quietly between themselves. Batman tried to tune in to what they were saying but their voices were too low. He heard them mention Robin by name and he worried anew about what had happened to him.

"Ok that will do." The Trainer called turning back to the bath. The two men again roughly manoeuvred Batman out of the water.

Naked he was then forced to shuffle from the room and into one of the cubicles. It contained a table with a row of cupboards and drawers down one side.

The two men indicated Batman should get up on the table and he was pulled face down.

The chains were unlocked but his ankles and wrist were immediately fastened to straps attached to the table.

He was facing the wall unable to see anything, but he tried to listen to ascertain what was happening. He heard footsteps coming and going, then the swish of the curtain being pulled open and closed again. He heard cupboards being open and the glugging sounds of something being poured out. Then the shlushing sound of something being shaken.

He felt a cloth being applied to his back and legs drying them.

Then rough hands began to massage his shoulders. He could feel that they were coated with oil.

Pleasant as it was, the person doing the massage was not gentle as they worked fingers into the knots in Batman's muscles the prolonged period of being restrained had caused.

He was ordered to turn over as the restraints were loosened then refastened when he had done so. The massage continued.

Robin sat on the chair the towel had fallen around his waist. He was securely fastened to the chair, Gregor had gleefully made sure he was held tight, but the woman had snapped at him making him loosen them a little.

Behind his one of the maids was ruffling his hair with her fingers as she applied heat from a dryer.

The woman and the other maid were sorting through a pile of clothes, occasionally holding up an item and looking over at Robin. They sorted the pile into several smaller piles, and then went through one of them again, discarding some.

"I think this is the perfect one." The woman said holding something up. "He will look wonderful in this. I'm sure all the ladies will approve."

"Yes Ma'm." The maid assisting her agreed.

"Is his hair done?" the hairdryer was switched off. "Good. Now then let's get you dressed ready. Gregor I think we will need your help here. Please stand up young man."

Gregor held Robin's arms from behind as he did so, gathering the chain from the collar up in one hand also.

The woman held out a pair of rather skimpy tight shorts and bending down instructed him to step into them. She pulled them up and fussed over making sure they were straight. Robin closed his eyes with embarrassment.

Then he felt her reach around his waist and fasten something around him. Glancing down he saw it was a short white kilt edged with a gold design on the hem. The kilt came to halfway between the top of his thighs and his knees.

"Ok sit again please."

Gregor pushed him back onto the seat.

The two maids knelt down at Robin's feet and slipped a pair of sandals onto his feet, winding the laces up around his calf and tying them off at the knee.

"Stand up again so I can see." The woman instructed. Gregor pulled the chain to make Robin comply. "Ooh lovely, you will look the part for sure. I think some adornments will just finish the look off wonderfully." She clicked her fingers and one of the maids brought a wooden box over setting it down on the floor beside the chair.

The woman rummaged in the box muttering to herself. Then she stood up and taking Robin's right hand she slid a coiled gold band onto his arm and pushed it up so that it rested just below the shoulder. It coiled round down to his elbow. It looked like a gold snake.

"Hmm, just some thing missing, I know!" She sorted through the box again. Then knelt and slipped another gold coil over his left foot, manoeuvred it over his knee and arranged it around his thigh.

"Perfect."

She stood back and clapped her hands.

"Gregor please have him lay on the divan, we have a little while yet before he will be required to go to the arena." She turned to Robin. "I suggest you rest, you have an ordeal ahead of you."

She turned and beckoning the maids she left the room.

Gregor pulled him to his feet and led him to the divan, indicating for robin to sit. Once Robin had sat and reclined Gregor fastened Robin's wrists and ankles in restraints. He then attached the chain from the metal collar to a hook set in the wall.

Grunting Gregor went and sat on the chair Robin had just vacated.

"Gregor we're ready for him." The Trainer called as he popped his head around the door. Gregor undid the restraints and then pulled Robins arms behind him fastening them tightly. He unhooked the chain and tugged Robin forward.

The Trainer stood aside as the past him and then followed behind as Robin was led down corridors and outside into the late evening sun. A door was set into a high wall, the Trainer unlocked it and they past through. They were in a corridor with cells on each side. Gregor urged Robin forward down the corridor.

"This one here." The Trainer pointed to a door.

Gregor pulled Robin back to the opposite wall as the Trainer unlocked the door. In one swift move Gregor unhooked the chain and restraints and pushed Robin into the cell. The door slammed behind him.

"We decided to give you and Batman a little time together, seeing as it will be your last few hours alive." The Trainer spoke through the small grilled window in the door.

"Robin." Batman said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Robin's eyes began to adjust to the gloom. Batman was sat on a bench that was along one wall. Robin sat beside him.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tied up here." Batman rattled the chains holding him. "Are you alright." Batman pressed.

"I'm ok honest, just a bit sore, but ok. See they dressed you up for the occasion too." Robin tried to smile.

"Huh, talk about fancy dress." Batman looked down with disdain at what he was wearing. It was similar to Robins but was leather. He hadn't any of the other adornments.

"It doesn't leave much to the imagination either." Robin pointed out. "Batman, what are we to do?" Robin asked after a brief pause.

"I have no idea; I can't see a way out as yet." Batman admitted shaking his head. "They are keeping too close an eye on everything we do."

"Batman they said that they are fixing the fight so that you win, you have to kill me. Is that right?"

"So I'm told, they have described in great detail what will happen to you if I refuse. Robin I am sorry I feel I am letting you down here, I should be able to protect you but…"

"Hey don't, look maybe we will be able to figure it out." Robin put his hand on Batman's arm.

"I think we may at the very least have to fight, Robin I can make it look as if I have killed you. I can make your body appear dead. It may give you a chance to escape. It will wear of after several hours, but if I manage to escape too I can reverse the effects."

"But what about you? I mean they told me what they will do to you once I'm dead. It aint pretty."

"Don't worry about me kid."

"Hey easier said than done."

Batman dropped his head. He was tired and his heart was heavy. He thought of the people that would be worrying about them. Terri newly wed, facing what was left of her life alone. Alfred, who he loved like a father.

Batman shook his head to dispel the thoughts.

"Come on Batman, I'm sure we will see a way out, I have faith in that, in you."

"Thank you."

Batman put his hand on Robin's and they sat quietly.

"Ok Showtime!" The Trainer called as he opened the door to the cell.

Gregor entered and grabbed Robin pinning his arms behind him and snapping what felt like handcuffs in place. Holding him by the arms he steered Robin out and down the corridor to a door at the very end. Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Batman being dragged down a corridor that ran of the one they were in.

The Trainer opened the door and Robin could see a small arena surrounded by sloping seating. It looked every bit a miniature version of a roman gladiatorial arena. Two men were sweeping the dirt floor to erase the signs of the previous bought.

"Right you are, when I see the signal from the door over there in you go. I expect a good fight, make it last, and please die well." The Trainer laughed at his own joke.

Robin felt his wrists being released and he was propelled with a shove into the ring.

From the door opposite Batman too was shoved forward.

From some where in the audience they heard an announcer.

"_Assembled guests we now come to the highlight of our proceedings. Before you we have Batman and his partner Robin… They are going to fight a duel together, not just any duel, but a duel to the death. The fight will not be over till one of them dies. Please place your bets on whom you think will succumb first. After the losers demise you will be privileged to witness the slow, tortuous death of the other at the hands of Gregor and the doctor._

_We are sure you will all relish the prospect of witnessing the death of these two, the scourge of Gotham's underworld."_

There was a ripple of appreciative applause from the crowd.

Robin felt himself pushed forward by Gregor who had entered the ring behind him. He saw Batman being forced forward too.

They stood facing each other in the centre.

"Lets make this look good, no holds barred?" Batman suggested quietly. "I can't bear the thoughts of having to watch you being tortured. Forgive me, please."

"I do, and I hope you will forgive me too." Robin answered, ducking as Batman swung at him.

The fight had begun.

Both of them were tiring. Robin hit the floor, to the cheers of the crowd, having been thrown by Batman. He painfully rose onto his knees and just managed to avoid a kick by rolling away.

They were both covered in dust, the sweat sticking it to their skin. Batman had a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and his torso was black and blue from the blows Robin had landed.

Robin rolled to his feet and stood teetering a little, as Batman slowly circled him.

Being evenly matched and having sparred and trained together they both knew the style and moves of the other.

The crowd cheered on their favourite loudly, alternately cheering and booing.

Gregor had handed out a few blows of his own when it was thought they were not trying hard enough. Robin was sure he had cracked one of his ribs.

Batman too had been prodded painfully with a cattle prod by the Trainer for the same reason.

Batman feinted to one side but changed direction and caught Robin around the waist dragging him to the floor again where they wrestled together.

"Robin." Batman hissed in his ear. "Keep it up, but listen do you hear what I hear?"

"What?" Robin panted with the exertion.

Batman snaked his arm around Robin's neck holding him in an arm lock.

"If I'm not mistaken I can hear the unmistakable sound of the Bat Helicopter's engine."

"What!" Robin gasped for air.

"_Finish him, break his neck." _ The crowd roared, and then gasped as they looked up at the dark machine appeared hovering over the arena.

Batman pushed Robin to the floor and covered him with his body as peered upwards. He prayed that the guards were still pr-occupied with guarding the perimeter rather than watching the fight.

The helicopter whipped up the dust and dirt from the arena forcing people to cover their faces. The machine sank lower and a rope ladder uncoiled dropping a couple of feet away from Batman and Robin.

"C'mon kid lets go." Batman instructed Robin rising up from the floor.

Robin didn't move. Batman bent over him.

"Robin?"

Robin was still, Batman grabbed him by the waist and lifting him he made a grab for the bottom rung of the ladder. There were still no signs of the armed guards but the crowd were running around like scared rabbits.

Batman wrapped his arm around the rung and the helicopter began to pull away, lifting into the sky. As it did so the rope ladder began to be pulled upwards also.

Batman felt as if he was being pulled in two. He felt Robin groan and struggle.

"Robin its ok just hang on to me we're free. Robin just hang on." Batman shouted at him through the noise of the helicopters engines. Robins arm snaked around him in response.

The ladder was disappearing into the helicopter and as they neared the doors a slim hand reached out to help them in.

Batman sprawled on the floor pulling Robin in with him.

"What?" He looked in amazement at the slim figure dressed in black with camouflage make up smeared over her face. "Terri?"

She nodded as she bent over to help Robin further into the cabin.

"Are you alright?" she asked Batman with genuine concern.

"I'm ok, I think Robins passed out. Let's get him strapped in first."

"Its ok I'll see to him." Terri told him. "You strap yourself in. "Here." She handed Batman a headset so that he could speak with Alfred who was flying the machine.

"Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be ok."

"We are going to rendezvous with Doctor Thompkins where she is waiting with an ambulance to take you both to the hospital." Alfred told him.

"Ok." Batman nodded as he sank down in the seat suddenly exhausted.

"So what's the damage?" Batman asked as Dr Thompkins folded her stethoscope.

"Well you certainly took a beating, but apart from bruising you'll live this time. You will probably be stiff and sore for a while, but you've been there before so you know all too well."

"Hmm, that kid certainly packs a punch; I wouldn't like to think we were fighting on different sides. How's he doing?"

"Well he has quite extensive bruising, both external and internal and he is suffering from exhaustion. I'm going to recommend he has bed rest for at least a couple of days. It looks as if they really gave him a hard time."

"I'm sure Terri will relish nursing him."

"Oh I'm sure she will, in fact she has already started." Dr Thompkins laughed.

"So how come you came with Alfred?"

"Sweetie I couldn't let Alfred go it alone he couldn't fly and operate the rope ladder."

"Nope I guess you couldn't." Dick eased himself over a little in the bed to take the pressure off his back. He grunted slightly as the pain gripped.

"Steady now, let me help." Terri cautioned.

"S 'okay. I'm alright now. How come it took so long to find us? I mean I'm not complaining just asking."

We kept monitoring the tracker frequency but it wasn't showing anything. We thought you may be being held somewhere that blocked it. We had found the Batmobile. Once the signal started again we galvanised everybody into action. It was a good thing you have the tracker implanted instead of just in the suits now."

Terri leaned over and kissed him gently. Dick snaked his arms around her neck kissing her back. Terri pulled away.

"Behave yourself." She admonished. "How on earth am I to get you well when you keep doing that?"

Dick looked suitably chastised.

"By the way what did you tell the guys?"

"I told them you were thrown by your horse and got trampled on."

"Hmm, not a bad story. Have you seen Bruce? I mean he hasn't been anywhere near."

"I have and he is feeling quite bad, not physically but, he says he can't face you because he thinks he failed you."

"Failed me, how?"

"I don't know, but well… maybe he will come round later."

"Terri he did all he could, given the circumstances. We were both trapped and with no obvious way out."

"I know but because you were tortured he feels he failed you because he couldn't protect you. He keeps apologising to me all the time too."

"Oh, no he can't feel that way, he wasn't to blame, they would have done those things whatever, and they just used it as an excuse anyway. They wanted to cause him as much psychological pain as they could by the physical pain they inflicted on me. I should go to him."

"Oh no you don't!" Terri stopped Dick trying to get out of bed. "You aint going no where. You are not strong enough yet. The Doctor said you were to stay here till she said it was ok for you to get up. You can't even make it to the bathroom under your own steam yet."

"Terri."

Terri flashed the warning look that told Dick he had better comply or else. He sank back.

"I gather the swat team got the perps?" he tried to change the subject.

"Yes they made several arrests and rounded up no end of folk, but they found two bodies in one of the rooms, a man and a woman. They had been executed mob style. So it looks as if the main protagonists had fled. Now you settle down and get some rest. I'll bring you some tea later."

Dick let her pull the covers around him and tuck him in; Terri gave him a small peck on the end of his nose. He closed his eyes.

"Bruce." Dick hovered in the doorway to Bruce's room clinging to the door jamb for support.

"What on earth? You should be in bed, how'd you manage to get here?"

"I walked. Bruce I needed to see you and well if the mountain wouldn't come then…you know…"

Dick came further into the bedroom as Bruce hurried over to him. Taking a couple of steps forward Dick's legs finally gave out and he began to fall. Bruce managed to grab him and scooped him up into his arms.

"Dick you shouldn't have done this." Bruce laid him on his bed. As he moved away Dick grabbed a handful of Bruce's jumper to prevent him moving away.

"Bruce I had to. Bruce please I don't think you failed me, you had no choice, neither did I. I don't hold you responsible or blame you in any way. How could you think that?" Dick grimaced as the pain gripped him.

Bruce perched on the edge of the bed. Dick was gripping his jumper tightly now.

"I failed to protect you, and therefore I failed to protect Terri too."

"No! Bruce please, it's not true. Don't you go thinking like that. How can you?" Dick turned his head away to try and hide his distress. Tears were welling up in his eyes, a consequence of the pain and emotion.

Bruce looked down at him silently for a few moments.

"Dick I'm sorry, can you really forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Dick pulled himself up by Bruce's jumper and wrapped an arm around his neck, hugging him.

After a moments hesitation Bruce hugged him back gently, trying not to hurt Dick. He felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Come on lay down. You may as well stop here for a while. I'll get you back to your room later."

Bruce pulled the quilt up around Dick.

"Will you stay, please." Dick asked softly.

Bruce sat back down and slid an arm under Dick's shoulders and cradled him. Dick dropped his head against Bruce's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Terri will not be pleased with you at all."

Dick chuckled.

"But she will understand. I just wanted to straighten things out, I couldn't bear to think you were upset."

Bruce just smiled.

"There he is!"

Bruce held up his finger to his lips.

"Shh. He's asleep."

Terri tiptoed over and gazed down at her husband.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "He wasn't meant to get out of bed, let alone come gallivanting over here."

"Terri, look I'm sorry, but, well I thought it prudent to keep him here rather than tire him even more. Then he fell asleep and I couldn't bear to wake him, he looks so comfortable."

Terri smiled.

"He does, doesn't he? Bless him. You know he looks just like a child when he's asleep like that, cute."

"We sorted a few things out." Bruce told her. "I think we're ok again."

"Well that's one good thing I guess."

"I'll get him back to his own bed once he wakes, that's if you don't mind."

"No its ok, I know he's in safe hands." Terri smiled softly, Kissing Bruce lightly on the cheek. "It gives me a break." She chuckled.

"You did really well out there." Bruce congratulated her. "You kept a cool head despite how worried you must have been."

I was a bit frightened but I also quite enjoyed helping out. I felt like I was being useful. I think Alfred enjoyed the bit of action too."

"Oh I bet he did." Bruce grinned.

"You know, I know I haven't got long left but it's nice to be able to help Dick, well both of you, in practical way, if you know what I mean? At least while I'm well enough to. What's the point of knowing your secret if I cant be of any use."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point. Welcome on board."

1


End file.
